


Shape Of You

by Gee_Grace



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom!Yugyeom, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Massage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top!Jungkook, mention of other members, mild exhibitionism, shy!yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Grace/pseuds/Gee_Grace
Summary: Living in a flat with your 6 best friends sounded like a dream come true and to an extent it was - however, when one day Jackson decides to introduce them to his other friends, Yugyeom is forced to face his ever-growing crush on one Jeon Jungkook.With meddling flatmates, feelings may be pushed to the surface quicker than he thought.Or:Slow build up of Yugyeom first meeting Jungkook and feelings developing from there until they get together and go on a cute holiday to Jeju.





	1. First Impressions

Living in a flat with your 6 best friends sounded like a dream come true and to an extent it was – however, there were times when Yugyeom missed the peace and quiet of living with his parents before starting University. But his complaints were always short lived, when BamBam or Jackson would drag him out of his home-sick mentality to play a game on their flat screen (it cost more than a combined month’s rent, but it was worth it).

Yugyeom was undoubtedly the baby of the group, though his Hyungs often complained that he looked like one of the oldest with his height and wide shoulders. They teased him about anything and everything, but he gave it back as good as he got and he wouldn’t give up this experience for anything.

While boisterous and childish around his friends, it was also fair to say that Yugyeom was quite shy when it came to meeting new people, especially when he was surrounded by such charismatic people on a daily basis. He found himself flushing and self-conscious whenever one of his flatmates would introduce him to someone as their ‘dance machine’, especially when that led to the obvious request of showing a few moves. He froze and often laughed it off before scurrying off to one of his other friends, normally Mark, who was equally as socially awkward as he was.

So when Jackson announced that they had all been invited over to his friend, Namjoon’s flat for a night of beer and TV, Yugyeom felt his stomach twist in mild anxiety.

The suggestion was met with general enthusiasm and Yugyeom smiled and nodded when Jackson’s hopeful gaze met his. It wasn’t like he had never met Namjoon before; the guy was great and was surprisingly able to keep Jackson’s ADHD under check better than most of them seemed to be able to, with the exception of Mark, of course.

The eldest of their group was also the quietest at most times, observing more than participating but Yugyeom knew it made him happy simply to watch his friends having fun, so he never pushed him too much. Yugyeom envied Jackson and Mark; if only he had someone that adored him as much as they did each other – while his friends loved him and were his family away from home, he wanted that intimacy with someone that he couldn’t get from anywhere else. Even Jaebum and Jinyoung sometimes hooked up, but pretended that it was nothing more than that, even though everyone else knew otherwise.

The thing that worried Yugyeom the most was that he had never really met the other 6 inhabitants of Namjoon’s flat. He had met Jin and Hoseok very briefly one lunch time when Namjoon was giving Jackson something he had borrowed.

Jackson spoke nothing but the highest of praise about them and even gushed to the two youngest that Namjoon had a flatmate who was also 19 – Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook was Yugyeom’s main worry and it made him chew on his bottom lip as he tried to pay attention to whatever game it was that BamBam and Jaebum were arguing over. Yugyeom was very aware of Jungkook’s existence, more so than could be deemed normal for people who had never formally met.

Jeon Jungkook was everything Kim Yugyeom wanted to be, everything he wanted. He saw him around his department in University, as they took pretty much the same options – both danced and sang, though Yugyeom avoided doing both of those things in front of the other boy because he was just so good. Yugyeom knew he wasn’t bad himself – far from it if his friends had anything to say about it.

But he couldn’t help feeling self-conscious around the slightly older boy. His body was more toned and muscular and while Yugyeom was taller, Jungkook’s presence demanded attention, whether it be his seemingly innocent baby face that lit up when he smiled or the fluid yet sharp movements of body as he danced.

It was safe to say Yugyeom certainly noticed the other boy and as far as he was concerned, Jungkook had absolutely no idea he existed.

The gathering wasn’t until the next day, so Yugyeom had time to think of how on earth he was going to cope with being in the same room as Jeon Jungkook without doing something utterly embarrassing.

Glancing around the room, the youngest contemplated speaking to one of his Hyungs about his crush, but even the thought of the smug yet babying look that would no doubt come with the confession was not appealing. His nervous glances did however, not go unnoticed by the smartest of the group and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow in question when Yugyeom blushed and stared intently back at the TV.  
“I’ll go get food from the Chinese down the road if anyone is interested. Yugyeom can come help me, since you’re not playing” There was no room for argument and Yugyeom cursed inwardly at himself for being so obvious.

Youngjae clapped loudly at the suggestion of food from his place on the floor next to Jaebum, grinning brightly at Jinyoung and then at Yugyeom as he was pulled to stand and ushered towards the door.  
As soon as the pair were out of the building and in the brisk air of late autumn, Jinyoung slowed his pace to a slow saunter, heading in the direction of their local takeaway.

“Somethings wrong” Stating a fact without pushing for an answer was Jinyoung’s specialty and it made Yugyeom squirm in his jacket, tucking the lower half of his face into the collar. He shrugged, watching where his feet were going, rather than meeting Jinyoung’s questioning gaze. He knew it was pointless and that at some point he’d end up telling Jinyoung everything, but he wanted a vain attempt at dealing with the situation first.

“It’s about the thing tomorrow, right?” Again, not a probing question, but Yugyeom had a feeling Jinyoung knew more than he let on sometimes.

“Hyung, it’s nothing, I’m just being stupid, I’ll get over it” He muttered, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the wall outside of the shop where they had slowed to a stop.

“It’s clearly not nothing, if you’re looking around our flat for an escape at the mere mention of socialising with Jackson’s friends” Yugyeom chuckled, finally turning to look at Jinyoung, feeling a bit better by the peaceful look on his Hyung’s face.

“It’s stupid, really. You know I don’t do well with new people, not like the rest of you” Was the pathetic excuse he gave; maybe his body wasn’t as ready to tell Jinyoung as his brain was.

“Hmm” The noise of acknowledgment let Yugyeom know exactly that Jinyoung knew he was bluffing, but that his secret was safe for now. Jinyoung shuffled into the food shop and they spoke no more of the incident even on the walk back to the flat, and especially not in front of the others.

~~The Next Day~~

The day had come and Yugyeom felt no less stressed than he had when Jackson had first suggested the gathering to his flatmates.

He knew he was overreacting; that his silly crush on a boy who was probably not even interested in men, nevermind him, was going to ruin his day.

So he found himself stood outside of what he assumed was Namjoon and friends’ flat, heart beating like a heavy base line in his chest. BamBam stood at his side, grin already on his face matching Jackson’s as the door opened, revealing an equally pleased Namjoon, who pulled Jackson into a firm hug before stepping aside to let them in.

He felt Jinyoung urge him forward with a firm hand on his shoulder and he smiled and bowed politely at Namjoon who returned the gesture and closed the door behind them.

“I’m really glad you guys could make it, this get-together is long overdue really, I’m not sure why we didn’t do this sooner” He led them down a small corridor lined with overflowing hangers of clothes and other items into an open plan living/dining room with an archway that Yugyeom assumed led into their kitchen.

The three boys currently sat on one of the two large sofas stood, bowing before being introduced. “This is Yoongi Hyung, he has a bad attitude at times, but he’s harmless really. I believe some of you have already met Hoseok Hyung and lastly this is Jimin” They introduced themselves back and after a lot of awkward shuffling they had seated themselves precariously around the room.

“Where’s the other three?” Jackson asked, handful of popcorn already ready to go from the bowl in Mark’s lap.

Namjoon appeared with a crate of beers, which was accepted with murmurs of appreciation. “Getting some ingredients for food, Jin Hyung wants to cook for you all, so we sent the children with him” He and Yoongi chuckled no doubt at the thought of Jin controlling the youngest of their group… the youngest, that meant Jungkook was on his way.

Yugyeom had almost forgotten about the boy once he had a beer in his hand, sat on their small loveseat with BamBam as Jaebum and Hoseok sifted through their Wii games that could be played with maximum number of people. He let the others play before him, not trusting his motor skills to be anywhere near up to scratch with his mind running at one million miles an hour.

When the door rattled over the sound of laughter in the room, Yugyeom practically froze, grip firm around his beer. 

Would Jungkook recognise him from classes? If he did, did he know his name?

Shaking his head, he caught Jinyoung eyeing him up from his seat next to Yoongi, before the older boy turned to mutter something to his new friend. He didn’t have much time to mull over the strange behaviour before the door swung open and in stumbled a boy Yugyeom didn’t recognise, closely followed by Jin and then Jungkook.

“Ah, hello everybody!” Jin shouted over the noise, waving as best he could with arms full of plastic bags. Pausing the game, Namjoon did more introductions and Yugyeom found out the tall boy was called Taehyung and was a year older than himself and BamBam. For the briefest second, Yugyeom made eye contact with the boy plaguing his thoughts and Jungkook paused, recognition flashing over his face before he bowed to the group, following the others into the kitchen.

“Hey, Yugyeommie, don’t you have classes with Jungkook sometimes?” Well shit. There goes his plan of pretending not to know who the other boy was.

All eyes were on him and the other three walked back into the room, and he nodded. “I uh- I think so, yeah” He nodded again, as if he hadn’t done that enough and sighed in relief as the others soon got distracted, game being unpaused and Jin dragging Mark and Jinyoung into the kitchen to help him cook. BamBam’s turn to play was also up, and he all but vaulted into the empty space on the floor next to Jimin, leaving Yugyeom alone to fend for himself.

Before he could excuse himself to go to the bathroom to get his shit together, he found the small space next to him occupied by none other than Jeon Jungkook.

“Ah, Yugyeom, right?” The boys intense gaze was fixed on his, eyes so big that Yugyeom swore he saw his own reflection staring back at him. He nodded and it prompted the older boy to continue “I’ve seen you around, a few times, I didn’t realise you were Jackson’s flatmate” He grinned, looking thoroughly excited by this news.

“You’re really good” Was the genius sentence that Yugyeom came up with and he saw the shock on Jungkook’s face, and no doubt it was also showing on his own. “At d-dancing I mean, and singing actually. Ah, I’m going to shut up now” He knew he must have been almost entirely red by this point and he tore his gaze away to the now lukewarm beer in his hand.

Then Jungkook laughed and it was music to Yugyeom’s ears, not only because it was melodic, but because it was also slightly nervous, showing it wasn’t only him who was flustered by the sudden introduction.

“Thanks, you are too, I’ve only seen you dance once, in one of the practice rooms by yourself. But I watched the whole thing, I hope that’s ok – I was really impressed, we should practice together sometime!” Wide eyes shot to Jungkook; he had seen him when he wasn’t even aware of it. Had actively stayed to watch him without making himself known.

Jungkook did in fact know who he was. Yugyeom wasn’t sure whether he was relieved that he didn’t know the boy wasn’t there, or if that made the whole situation even worse. 

Smiling softly, Yugyeom nodded at his suggestion, suddenly hyper aware of how the small seat meant their thighs were almost entirely pressed together, only separated by the material of their trousers.

“I don’t have many friends my age really, so it’s really nice to have you and BamBam over, you know?” It seemed like Jungkook was rambling and it was then Yugyeom realised how silent he had been and that the other boy was probably trying to get rid of any awkward silences.

“Yeah, me neither, I have a few friends in classes, but I’m not as close with them as I am with these guys. It’s nice to know we can hang out now, if you want to of course” He was proud of himself for forming a whole sentence without either staring at the boy’s face, or stuttering embarrassingly.

“That sounds great! I’ll have to come see your flat at some point too, get away from these loonies from time to time” He laughed and it was so genuine Yugyeom couldn’t help but laugh back.

“Aw look, our babies are getting along” Jackson cooed at them from his seat, which was now on Mark’s lap, who had returned from the kitchen. The rest of the group snickered at the embarrassed look their youngest sent them as they tried to not look awkward being caught in such close company. “Maybe they’ll start annoying each other instead of us for once!” A few cheered and Yugyeom rolled his eyes, reaching over to hit Jackson’s arm, who pouted and held his arm.

~~~~

By the time they were leaving, Yugyeom felt considerably less stressed at how smoothly his conversation had gone with Jungkook who seemed genuinely interested to get to know him.  
Their bellies were full and their brains pleasantly clouded with the beer they’d drank. While the elders were cleaning up a bit, the rest got ready to leave and Jungkook followed them to the door, where a neat line of shoes sat.

“So, I’ll see you in class on Monday, right?” His eyes were expectant and when Yugyeom nodded with a silly grin on his face, Jungkook smiled, looking down slightly and pulling the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth. Yugyeom’s heart clenched and he paused in putting his shoe on until Jungkook met his gaze again and he blushed, ducking his head down so his hair covered his view.

He was pulled into a swift one-arm hug before being ushered back out of the door by Jinyoung who had a rather knowing smirk on his face, as he linked arms with Yugyeom who tried not to look back at the door.

“We’re going to talk about this at some point, I hope you realise” Jinyoung whispered so only Yugyeom heard it, causing the other boy to stumble, but was caught by the grip on his arm.

But nothing could drag his thoughts away for too long from the boy he was now certain he was obsessed with.


	2. Flex For Me

Surprisingly, Sunday came and passed relatively uneventfully, with the only real mention of the previous day coming when Jackson had asked if they had liked the guys and the response was unanimous. Everyone had loved each other, from both ends, but Yugyeom certainly didn’t miss the glance Jinyoung shot him and apparently neither did Jaebum as he raised an eyebrow glancing between the two curiously. Jinyoung just smirked and turned his attention back to the book in his hand, reclining slightly against Jaebum’s chest, who was still eyeing Yugyeom up suspiciously.

Flushing, Yugyeom ducked his head and shuffled into the room he shared with BamBam with the excuse of ‘homework’. Instead he opened his textbook for his Introduction to Psychology class that he was also taking to please his parents; while they supported his efforts in the arts, they wanted him to do at least one academic subject to fall back on if all else fails.

His sleep that night, while deep and rather restful, was filled with dreams of Jungkook – his dancing, his voice, his everything. Yugyeom’s brain decided to drift towards dangerous territory when he recalled the feel of Jungkook’s thighs pressed against his and morphed it into feelings of being close in other ways.

He dreamt of kissing the plump lips, running his hands through the silk-like hair and the feel of Jungkook pressed against him. Subconsciously, he felt his body tense and relax periodically, slowly drawing him closer to the edge.

Yugyeom’s eyes shot open when his alarm blared, indicating it was time for him and BamBam to get up. The other body in the room groaned and sluggishly raised an arm to rub at his eyes as Yugyeom quickly turned off the alarm. Glancing down under the sheets, he grimaced when he saw the bulge straining in his boxers and he quickly got up, grabbing a towel and scampered towards the shower, hoping to get in before anyone else.

Only Jinyoung and Youngjae had classes this early on a Monday aside from himself and BamBam, but Jinyoung had an en-suite off his room and so Yugyeom wasn’t worried about bumping in to the all-seeing male.

Breathing a sigh of relief when he found the bathroom empty, the tall boy turned on the shower, locking the door before discarding his now dirty boxers into the laundry hamper. When the water was warm enough, he stepped in, taking a moment to appreciate the flow over his tense muscles before the aching between his legs became too strong to ignore any longer.

Squeezing some body wash onto his hand, he scrubbed at his body, hissing softly when he dragged his palms over his chest, grazing his nipples. Done with cleaning himself, he used the left-over suds to wrap a hand firmly around his erection, which at this point was almost painfully red, standing to attention.

Yugyeom felt dirty knowing that it was caused by thoughts of a boy he’d only spoken to once, just from the feel of his strong thighs against his own in a room full of his friends.

But the embarrassment quickly evaporated along with the steam around him as he stroked and twisted, quicker than he would normally have liked to spend time on himself – but when he knew there was two other people wandering around needing to shower, he had to work quickly.

Shamefully enough, it took an incredibly short amount of time with Yugyeom’s mental image of Jungkook’s muscles at the last dance class and with a few last flicks of his wrist, he tensed, body jerking forward which each spurt of cum.

Holding his breath to avoid any noises spilling out, Yugyeom gasped in air once the aftershocks were starting to subside and he quickly rinsed off his hands before washing shampoo through his hair at record speed.

When a knock sounded on the door, Yugyeom called out that he would only be a minute and towelled himself off before pulling on a fresh pair of boxers and slipping on his fluffy dressing gown – Jackson liked to mock him for that particular item of clothing, but nothing could beat the fluffy feeling of being surrounded in cotton coming out of a hot shower.

Turns out the knock was BamBam, which wasn’t that big of a surprise as Youngjae tended to sleep like the dead, and would only rise after the third time the alarm went off and Jaebum kicked him out of their room so he could sleep.

Wandering into the kitchen, he found Jinyoung stood over a pot of coffee, waiting for it to finish brewing. He glanced up at Yugyeom and nodded in greeting, before raising the loaf of bread up in question.

“Nah thanks, I’m just gonna have some cereal I think, thanks though” Yugyeom mumbled, opening the fridge to retrieve both the milk and the apple juice – how anyone could stand even the smell of coffee, never mind the taste, he would never understand. They were left in silence for a few minutes until both had their breakfasts prepared and were sat opposite each other.

“So” Jinyoung started, staring at him lazily over the top of his coffee mug. “What lectures do you have today?” The question was innocent, but Yugyeom could already tell exactly where this conversation was going. After all, Jinyoung had promised that he wasn’t going to be able to get away with running from the obviously flustered state Jungkook left him in the other night.

“Dance for two hours, but I think it’s more to do with fitness than actual dancing today. That’s all; why they make it a 9 am start I’ll never know” He knew he was avoiding just stating that yes, he had dance with Jungkook.

“Hmm, so what are you going to say to him?” Yugyeom almost inhaled his cereal at the direct question, totally skipping the formality of even mentioning that Yugyeom shared the class with him.

“Uhh…” He just stared blankly at the older male, who sat looking at him as if he hadn’t just implied Yugyeom was going to make a move on Jungkook.

“Well, that’s not much of a conversation starter, is it?” The infuriating smirk was back and Yugyeom huffed, face heating up from embarrassment as he focused very intently on eating his cereal and pointedly ignoring Jinyoung. He was saved by BamBam entering the kitchen and Youngjae shuffling like a zombie across the hall and into the bathroom.

“What’s with the weird tension?” BamBam glanced between the two, and Jinyoung took a long sip of his coffee before looking back at the Thai boy.

“Just Yugyeom trying to run away from his feelings” Yugyeom shot him a dirty look and BamBam laughed, looking at Yugyeom in question but not pushing it any further, which Yugyeom was eternally grateful for.

“Shut up, Hyung” Jinyoung rolled his eyes and make a snarky comment about his ‘genius comeback’ before Yugyeom looked at the time and cursed, downing his apple juice before running off to get ready. (And Yugyeom would definitely not admit to the number of different outfits he tried on before just deciding on the first one anyway).

 

~~~

 

It was safe to say that this was the most nervous Yugyeom had been heading to class in a long time, knowing that the object of his affection would now probably want to actually speak to him.

When he entered the dance studio, there were only a few people in – a few girls taking time to stretch at one end of the room, and some of the popular boys laughing and joking at the other and with them was Jungkook.

Ducking his head a bit to avoid drawing attention to himself, he shuffled towards the other corner at the end where the girls were and dumped his bag on the floor, making sure to switch his phone to silent. Running a hand through his hair, he propped himself up sitting against the wall, eyes on his phone.

“Yugyeom-ah!” His head jerked up in surprise when he heard Jungkook calling for him, the other boy had left his group of friends and was approaching him, a big but nervous smile on his face.

“Oh, Jungkook, hi” He smiled softly, eyes doing a quick once over of his body; the boy could make even a plain white t-shirt and baggy jeans look phenomenal.

“I didn’t see you come in, why didn’t you come over?” He gestured over his shoulder to the now even bigger group of people that Jungkook had walked away from to come speak to him.

“Uhh… they’re just, uh, not really my kind of people” Yugyeom winced at how bad that sounded and felt the tips of his ears heating up at the intense gaze Jungkook shot him. “I didn’t mean that to sound so mean, they’re just so outgoing and bright, and I’m just…” He trailed off, frantically trying to dig himself out of the hole he thought he’d jumped into.

Jungkook laughed and Yugyeom caught himself staring, before glancing away shyly. “You’re no less than they are, silly” Jungkook took a seat in front of him, shooting him another blinding smile, eyes teasing. “But I get it, you’re shy… it’s cute” Yugyeom nearly choked on his on breath at the end of that sentence, trying to convince himself he’d heard wrong.

This time he was sure his whole face was as red as a tomato and Jungkook giggled again, his own cheeks seemingly dusted with a soft blush, though Yugyeom was certain he was just seeing things as well as hearing things.

Luckily, saving him from his embarrassment, their instructor entered the room, followed by the last few students. Wandering over to the computer attached to sound system in the huge hall, the lecturer unpacked his things before addressing the class, who had now stood and congregated near the middle of the room. Jungkook hadn’t left Yugyeom’s side and they found themselves stood near the back.

“Today we’re working on flexibility, you’ll be doing it in pairs, start on the normal stretching and in about 20 minutes I’ll give you the next instructions on poses and stretches I want you to do” With that, the room lit up in hushed conversation while people bustled to find partners.

Yugyeom hated times like this, there were a few people he was close enough with in the class to join up with, but they often paired up together if he didn’t get there quick enough.

A hand grasped his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at Jungkook who looked like he was waiting for an answer. “Huh?” Yugyeom mentally smacked himself for his genius response.

Jungkook smirked but repeated his question, hand never leaving his shoulder and for once Yugyeom was happy he was taller than the boy. “I asked if you wanted to be my partner?” He was pretty sure he looked about as dumb as he felt when his mouth fell open into the shape of an ‘o’, but he managed to nod nonetheless and Jungkook nodded back, moving into an empty space near where they were sat earlier. The older boy sat and spread his legs wide, reaching over to one foot and staying there before moving to the other.

Following suit, Yugyeom sat himself opposite and tried to focus on his own stretching; his loose shirt fell away from his body without his realising and it wasn’t until Yugyeom caught Jungkook staring at his now exposed collarbone that he glanced down at himself and Jungkook simultaneously looked away, chewing on his bottom lip.

Surely Yugyeom was seeing things, there was no way this perfect boy was checking him out, maybe he just caught him as he looked up, or maybe Jungkook was thinking that the shirt was too much.

But it made Yugyeom observe Jungkook, which was his first fatal mistake. If he thought the boy had looked good just standing in that outfit, he looked gorgeous all stretched out, muscles flexing under his tight shirt. Maybe agreeing to be his partner hadn’t been the smartest move when he could barely speak around the boy under normal circumstances.

After the next few basic stretches, it came time to do pair stretches and that’s how Yugyeom found himself in the same position as how he started, legs spread but this time with his feet pressed against Jungkook’s and hands holding onto each other’s arms. They were stretched forward, pushing their legs into a near split and bringing their faces closer than normal standards allow.

Jungkook’s lips were parted in concentration as he pushed to stretch their legs further apart and bring their bodies closer together; Yugyeom barely felt the discomfort at the pull on his muscles, too absorbed in Jungkook.

The next stretch they were told to do was even worse, and had Jungkook hovering over his lower half, pushing his bent knees to the floor while Yugyeom lay on his back.

It left him completely exposed and Yugyeom prayed to God that his hormones stayed in check with the sight of Jungkook spreading him in front of a class full of people. Of course, everyone else was in the exact same position, so it was hardly like anyone was looking at him… well, other than Jungkook, who was staring rather intently, large hands gripping his thigh muscles.

After a minute or so they had to swap and Yugyeom felt his palms get sweaty just at the thought of laying his hands anywhere on Jungkook, never mind on his legs.

Those legs that he had jerked off to that morning, those legs that were so thick and muscular, unlike his own somewhat gangly ones.

Jungkook opened his legs for him to grab, hair falling softly away from his forehead as he gazed up; Yugyeom swore those eyes were darker than they had been when they’d started and he gulped, shakily reaching out to hold his legs. He firmly pushed, lowering his legs to the floor at a comfortable pace to allow Jungkook to get used to the stretch.

Subconsciously licking his lips, Yugyeom felt the muscles flex under his palms and he wondered if it was on purpose to get a reaction out of him. Jungkook looked amused and Yugyeom quickly looked away, directing his attention down until he realised he was now basically staring straight at the older boy’s crotch.

He coughed to cover up his mistake and turned his head as if to cough into his shoulder instead, giving him a break from the boy under him.

Most of Yugyeom’s fantasies involved him underneath Jungkook, but he realised he certainly wasn’t opposed to it being the other way around now that he had a taste of controlling the other boy.

However, the third pose was by far the worst of the 3 for close contact – he found himself lying on his front, Jungkook perched on the back of his thighs, literally inches away from the base of his butt. Folding his arms behind his back, he felt Jungkook grasp onto his arms, lifting his front away from the floor and pulling him towards the other boy.

The hands were once again strong in their grip and it only fuelled more impure thoughts about being restrained and it didn’t help his crotch was now pressed snugly against the mat on the floor. But the main problem was that he could practically feel everything about Jungkook’s lower half against his thighs and it was more than distracting.

“The guys were thinking of going for Korean BBQ sometime during the week, I know Hyung was going to mention it to Jackson-Hyung but I figured I’d invite you myself” Of all the times he could be talking to Yugyeom as if there was nothing weird happening, now was the worst time.

“Y-Yeah, sounds good” He was rather impressed he got anything out of his mouth that wasn’t an obscene moan; at least the stutter could be put down to the stretch.

“I’m glad, it means I don’t have to sit through Jiminie and TaeTae flirting all the time” Jungkook chuckled and his body shook softly with the laugh, reminding Yugyeom of exactly what positon they were in.

“No doubt Markson will do enough of the flirting by themselves anyway” He sighed as he was lowered back to the floor, Jungkook lingering longer than was necessary before removing himself so they could wait for their next instructions.

God, he was losing it quicker than he had hoped; he was much safer observing from a distance than actually being friends with the golden boy of the dance department. But once last smile shot his way had all thoughts of running away full speed leaving his head and he smiled back, following the shorter boy towards the front of the room, desperately ignoring his heartbeat thumping in his chest.

Jinyoung was going to have a fucking field day.


	3. Fill Me Up

Yugyeom barely saw Jungkook for the few days following his Monday dance class, as they didn’t have any more classes together until a Friday afternoon. However, he didn’t fail to notice how Jungkook seemed to go out of his way to speak to him at the lockers, or passing in the hallway – he was suddenly everywhere and Yugyeom felt like he was drowning in the older boy.

His presence was intoxicating in the best kind of way and the more time he spent around him as a friend, the more he realised that his crush was developing at lightning speed.

Jinyoung hadn’t fully cornered him yet to force a confession out of him, but they both knew what was going on, even if Yugyeom would deny it around the rest of his Hyungs. They would no doubt just embarrass him and say something in front of Jungkook and his friends and that was the last thing the youngest needed – he was a shy enough boy as it was.

But he hadn’t forgotten the invite he’d received to go for BBQ and even if he had, Jackson had gushed about it enough over the last few days that it was practically engraved in his memory.

That’s how he found himself sat in between Jungkook and BamBam at the table; not everyone had made it unfortunately, and at the table was only a total of 8 people. Namjoon, Jackson, Mark and Jin were at one end of the table, talking about things Yugyeom didn’t bother to pay much attention to. At his end were himself, Jungkook, BamBam and Taehyung.

Taehyung and BamBam were talking animatedly about the media course they were both taking, taking a few breaks only to shovel food into their mouth before getting distracted again.

The table was covered in various dishes meant for sharing, as well as individual rice and noodle bowls and Yugyeom found himself struggling to decide what to have surrounded by all the noise. After staring at the table with his chopsticks raised in the air for a few minutes, he heard a soft chuckle and Jungkook started to pile food onto Yugyeom’s plate with his own chopsticks.

Blinking owlishly at the other boy, he blushed softly in slight embarrassment and smiled down at his lap, his fringe shielding his pink cheeks from the others at the table as he lowered his own hand.

“I hope you don’t mind, I got you my favourite things… you looked a little lost” When Yugyeom glanced in his direction he saw that the older boy’s cheeks were also dusted pink and he smiled reassuringly, before taking a big bite of the chicken on his plate. It wasn’t like it was his first time at Korean BBQ, far from it, but when sat next to Jungkook his mind just wandered off, leaving his body as an empty shell to fend for itself.

“Ah no, thank you, I was just being indecisive” Jungkook grinned at him, his front teeth making him seem like an overgrown bunny. “Everyone seems to be getting on so well, it’s strange to thing we only met a week ago” He glanced back at Taehyung and BamBam, who luckily seemed to have missed him being fed like a child, instead absorbed in something on BamBam’s phone.

The Thai boy was always online, keeping up-to-date with every trend going and adopting them into his mannerisms as easily as he breathed. Yugyeom envied his confidence and ability to make friends sometimes, but he told himself he was just being silly and that he was also blessed with his best friend’s presence and that’s all that mattered.

“Yeah, it’s great though, means we can hang out whenever and it not be awkward” The comment was said so casually that Yugyeom almost missed the part about Jungkook wanting to hang out with him, whenever he wanted to.

He nodded and stuffed his mouth with rice to avoid having to reply verbally, at least it was a valid distraction and Jungkook followed suit, eating in comfortable silence for a few minutes as they involved themselves in the conversation across from them. Jin soon announced that the grilled beef was ready, as he flipped the caramelised meat over along with the garlic and onion slices on the grill in the middle of the table.

Yugyeom managed to swipe a big bit, dipping it in chilli paste before popping it into his mouth; he groaned softly at the delicious taste and he saw Jungkook shoot him a glance before taking a bit for himself. “Have you ever had bulgogi wrap with ssamjang?” Jungkook paused with his chopsticks hovering near the meat, waiting for a response.

“Yeah, my family used to eat them all the time, I like garlic in mine too” Jungkook nodded, eyes attentive like it was the most interesting thing he’d heard all day. Before Yugyeom realised what was happening, Jungkook was making a wrap and he soon noticed the addition of the grilled garlic.

He felt his heartbeat pick up when the other boy folder the top of the lettuce before extending his hand in the direction of Yugyeom’s mouth, other hand cupped underneath in case anything fell out.

“Hyung” Yugyeom almost whined, feeling his face heat up again, he would have to start wearing makeup to cover his constant blush if this was all it took to get him embarrassed. Jungkook just grinned, nudging his hand closer until the younger boy relented and opened his mouth, allowing Jungkook to push the wrap fully into his mouth, fingers brushing on his lower lip as they retreated.

While the other boys may have been oblivious to the earlier feeding, the elders were now staring at them with subtle smirks on their faces and both boys ducked their heads to avoid their stairs and continued to eat in silence.

“Yah, Gyeommie, shouldn’t you make Jungkook one too? You know, manners and that” Even Jackson’s voice was smug, his tone as suggestive as the smirk that was splitting his face.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes and made a comment about keeping his attention on his own boyfriend, who just shrugged when Jackson blanched and rushed to make a wrap, practically choking Mark with the force of his sudden attentiveness.

Breathing a sigh of relief at how nonchalant he managed to appear, long enough to distract his Hyungs anyway, he glanced at Jungkook who was still red, pushing his rice around his plate disinterestedly. 

Pausing in his own eating, Yugyeom glanced at the innocent pile of lettuce like it was taunting him, before deciding that he should indeed make Jungkook one in return. Just because it was polite, there was absolutely 100% no other motive behind it. Nope.

Reaching over, he picked a large piece of lettuce and grabbed one of the freshly cooked bits of bulgogi, smearing it in a decent amount of ssamjang because he noticed Jungkook seemed to really like it. Adding his own twist of a little slice of golden garlic, he carefully folded it before shyly extending it in Jungkook’s direction, not meeting his gaze, instead staring at his own hand.

He saw, more than heard the harsh swallow of whatever Jungkook was eating, as his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, distracting Yugyeom until he felt lips on his fingertips.

His eyes shot up and what he saw had him gulping himself; Jungkook was staring at him as he took in the wrap, sucking on Yugyeom’s fingers way more than was necessary before retreating back to his original position. “Get a room you two” Taehyung dramatically pretended to gag at them, getting a snigger from BamBam who looked at Yugyeom with poorly-concealed glee as the taller boy flushed from all the attention. Really it was their own fault, being so obvious about their staring.

“Don’t be a dickhead Tae” Jungkook grumbled, angrily chewing on another piece of chicken and purposefully kicking Taehyung under the table.

“Stop arguing all of you, or we’ll kick you out” Jin scolded them, hitting Jungkook on the forehead with the clean end of his chopsticks and waving his other hand in Taehyung’s general direction.

“As long as it gets me out of paying, I’ll gladly go now” Tae responded, sticking his tongue out like a child, totally looking out of place with how deep his voice was naturally. This time it was Namjoon who told him to behave and Taehyung pouted before dropping the subject reluctantly, getting easily pulled back into a conversation with BamBam.

Jungkook and Yugyeom didn’t make much conversation past that point, only inputting in the other boys’ conversation when a topic they were interested in came up. Yugyeom had had enough public humiliation for one day and his heartbeat had only just started to return to a normal pace.

 

~~~

 

Jackson and Namjoon both bickered over who was going to pay, both trying to step up as a ‘good Hyung’ and pay for their Dongsaengs, but in the end Mark and Jin split it when the others weren’t paying attention.

The other group’s flat was past Yugyeom and Co’s, but was somewhat on the same route and so the 8 boys set off out of the restaurant together, the sky now dark from the autumn evenings.

The elder led the pack, still talking animatedly, with Jackson gesturing so wildly he nearly smacked Mark in the face, who promptly grabbed one of his hands so it was too occupied to do much damage. A little behind them was Taehyung and BamBam who now seemed to be the best of friends, arms linked playfully as they marched down the path, spirits clearly high.

That left the two youngest trailing a little way behind them, arms stuffed in their pockets as they shuffled along, the mood tenser than between any of the others.

Jungkook’s phone binged with a notification of some sort and he pulled it out, quickly scanning over the text and tapping a reply before he paused, shooting a glance in Yugyeom’s direction. After a few moments of internal debating, the phone was extended towards the taller boy in a jerky motion and Jungkook muttered something that Yugyeom didn’t quite catch.

“What was that?” Yugyeom took the phone slowly, and it wasn’t until Jungkook fully looked at him that he realised they had slowed to a stop, the others now pretty far away from them, clearly not having noticed their absence – or if they had, they simply let them be.

“I don’t have your number, and it makes sense you know, since we have practice together and stuff” Jungkook was clearly uncomfortable and it put Yugyeom on edge; the other boy was normally so confident in everything he did and it was unnerving to see him so shy, that was normally Yugyeom’s job.

It took Yugyeom an embarrassingly long amount of time to realise the implication of Jungkook’s statement – he wanted his number… the golden boy wanted Yugyeom’s number.

“Ah…” Was his response and he flushed when Jungkook raised an eyebrow at him, their hands still awkwardly both holding the phone between them, before Yugyeom quickly took it off him. His fingers shook slightly as he inputted his number and saved it, before handing the device back to its owner.

Jungkook had clearly gotten some of his confidence back as he shot Yugyeom a toothy smile, typing something out before putting his phone back in his pocket and looking at him expectantly. When Yugyeom’s phone vibrated in his pocket he pulled it out to see a text from an unknown number; he opened it to see that it had obviously just been sent from Jungkook.

‘Hi Gyeommie ~’

Rolling his eyes at the nickname he had clearly picked up from Jackson earlier, Yugyeom went to save the number and paused when he realised that it was unfair that Jungkook knew his nickname when Yugyeom didn’t know his.

“Hyung, what’s your nickname? It’s not fair for you to know mine” Jungkook smirked and tapped his nose before starting to walk in the direction of the flat again, leaving Yugyeom with his mouth hanging open in shock. “Yah, Hyung!” He easily caught up in a few strides, playfully pushing his shoulder as he saw Jungkook change his saved name to ‘Gyeommie’ on his phone. “I’ll just ask Yoongi Hyung, and I’m sure he’ll come up with something worse” The threat seemed to work and Jungkook pouted, before taking Yugyeom’s phone out of his hand, saving his own name as ‘Kookie Hyung’.

Yugyeom felt his mouth go dry as he mulled over the name, Kookie sounded so young and innocent but also so personal. Trying to act cool and unaffected, he swiftly removed the Hyung from the name and this time it was Jungkook who pushed Yugyeom, laughing and falling back into a comfortable silence.

He realised that this was the first time they had been alone since having been properly introduced; even if they had been kind of alone during dance class as partners, there was something far more intimate about being alone in the darkness, only illuminated by the streetlights around them, no noise other than their footsteps.

Their arms brushed slightly as they walked, shoulders bumping occasionally and Yugyeom found himself smiling like an idiot for no good reason.

As Yugyeom’s flat came into view, the others were nowhere to be found, assumingly already inside, meaning that his Hyungs had clearly decided to leave Jungkook to fend for himself.

“I can’t believe they’ve gone without me, they’ll probably lock the door and not let me in” Jungkook pouted but slowed to a stop at the entrance to Yugyeom’s building, both stood facing each other in silence. The air suddenly felt much thicker and Yugyeom felt his throat tighten under the weight of it as Jungkook licked his lips and glanced down to Yugyeom’s. He subconsciously mimicked the other boy, eyes flickering as Jungkook took a steady step forward, his eyes becoming more hooded as he pulled his hands from his pockets.

Swallowing the excess moisture in his mouth, Yugyeom felt himself lean forward, eyes fluttering closed as their lips brushed softly, barely touching as Jungkook tested the waters.

When it was clear that Yugyeom wasn’t going to run away, Jungkook stepped forward again until there was only an inch or so between their bodies, air heating up around them. Jungkook slid his hands inside the front of Yugyeom’s open coat, to his hips, gripping tightly before relaxing, as if reassuring Yugyeom that Jungkook also wasn’t going anywhere.

Their lips met firmer this time, moulding against each other in a soft rhythm as Jungkook rubbed small circles into his sides with his fingertips. Yugyeom’s own hands rose to Jungkook’s neck; even though the older boy was a few inches shorter than him, it didn’t feel awkward that he was the dominant one and Yugyeom relaxed against him, feeling his pulse race.

Just as Jungkook’s tongue was poking through his lips, head tilting slightly, a clear cough rang out form the doorway a few feet away from them.

Pulling back quickly, the boys eyes darted to the now open doorway, where Jaebum stood, rubbish bags in hand from where he was clearly going to the communal bins around the side of their building. Yugyeom flushed a bright red, stuttering over a non-existent sentence before ducking his head into Jungkook’s shoulder to hide from his Hyung. “Well, that explains why you didn’t come up with the others, huh” Jaebum raised an eyebrow, before casually strolling to the bins, depositing the bags before heading back to the door.

“Don’t be too long, or the others may come and find you” Was his departing statement with a wave over his shoulder at Jungkook who muttered a ‘bye Hyung’, hands tensed around Yugyeom’s hips.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Yugyeom groaned in self-pity, head still pressed into the junction of Jungkook’s neck and shoulder. Jungkook chuckled and nudged the side of Yugyeom’s head with his nose, hands tugging him closer again to get his attention. Raising his head enough to shoot Jungkook a shy glance, he found the other boy staring at him with a certain look in his eyes.

“I should be going” He mumbled, lips brushing against Yugyeom’s chin, before he closed the gap again, pressing one last strong kiss against the parted lips before backing up, tucking his hands back into the warmth of his coat pockets and giving Yugyeom a quick once over with a smirk. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow and I’ll text you… See you later, Gyeommie” He grinned at the end, backing away to continue off towards his home.

“Yeah, yeah. Bye Hyung” Yugyeom pouted, arms hanging loosely at his sides now he didn’t have Jungkook to hang on to. 

He watched the older boy disappear around the corner with a last glance over his shoulder and stood for a few moments before a call caught his attention from above him. “Are you going to stand there like an idiot, or are you going to come inside… _Gyeommie_ ” He looked up to see BamBam, Youngjae and Jackson practically hanging out of the window and he face-palmed at the sight. God, they were so embarrassing; he gave them the middle finger as Jackson started making kissing noises at him and promptly walked inside the building to avoid disturbing their neighbours anymore.

By the time he got up to their flat, the elders had managed to calm the younger ones down and sent them off to their rooms with a pointed look from Jinyoung, who was the only one still in the living room, sat on the sofa with a mug in hand.

He patted the spot next to him with an expectant look and Yugyeom sighed, hanging his coat up and kicking his shoes off into the pile that had accumulated by the door. He knew he had gotten away without this conversation for too long and that after his public display of affection, there was no avoiding it any longer.

“So, I assume the meal went well” Jinyoung started, taking a deliberately long sip of his tea before continuing when Yugyeom made no response. “Are you still going to try and deny the obvious, or have we finally admitted that you and Jungkook are about to jump each other like energiser bunnies” Yugyeom spluttered at the imagery of him and Jungkook jumping each other and swatted at Jinyoung who smacked his hand away from his mug.

“Hyung, we’re not… it’s just…” He groaned, covering his face with his palms as he flopped onto his back on the sofa, hiding away from his problems. “Fuck, I have it bad” Jinyoung laughed at him, outright laughed and Yugyeom frowned, sitting back up to glare at Jinyoung.

“He obviously likes you too, so I wouldn’t be worrying so much, let him chase you, it’s fun” Jinyoung smirked, taking another drink and Yugyeom chose not to comment on exactly how Jinyoung would know that it was fun.

“But he’s _Jeon Jungkook_ ” Jinyoung looked at him like he was a stupid child and nodded slowly, clearly mocking him. “He’s so perfect, I can’t keep up with that” Jinyoung actually smacked him this time, grabbing him by his collar.

“Listen up, you are going to let Jeon Jungkook woo you and you are going to enjoy it. Stop acting like a 12-year-old girl with her first crush and grow a set of balls” Yugyeom just stared at him, mouth open and eyes wide and all he could do was nod dumbly, before Jinyoung got up and wandered into his room, closing the door behind him without another glance back.

Well damn, there wasn’t much he could say to that.


	4. Stay The Night

Friday was one of Yugyeom’s favourite days, for several (rather selfish) reasons. Firstly, he only had one lecture, which was only an hour and a half long which meant he had a longer weekend than some and Friday nights meant chill night at the dorm with whoever was around that day. Secondly, that one lecture he had was with none other than Jungkook – which was now even more nerve wracking than before.

Even as he sat eating pancakes that Jinyoung had made as a late breakfast, smothered in syrup, accompanied by an unhealthily large glass of chocolate milk, the only thing on his mind was the kiss from the night before.

His flatmates had already had their fair share of teasing and badgering him about the older boy and he had flushed and pointedly ignores their jibes, telling them exactly where they could shove their opinions whenever he got too flustered.

About half an hour before he was due to leave, his phone vibrated on the table next to him and the name ‘Kookie’ flashed on the screen. He heard a loud screech behind him, and even this late in the morning, the noise was all too loud; Jackson flattened himself against Yugyeom’s back from behind the chair, leaning forward to grab at his phone to try and read the message.

“Hyung!” Yugyeom scrambled for the phone, using his height as an advantage to extend it away from both of them, just out of reach of the blonde boy who was now whining.

“Gyeommie, let your Hyung into your love life, me and Mark could teach you some things” Jackson cackled as Yugyeom pushed him away, just as Mark appeared in the kitchen, shooting Jackson an unimpressed look that had the enthusiastic boy running to him to try and make it up to his boyfriend, who ignored him in favour of making coffee.

Using that as his chance to escape, Yugyeom darted towards the door, already dressed and ready to go other than his shoes. Pulling his shoes on, he grabbed his bag and disappeared out the door with a quick ‘bye’ over his shoulder before he could be collared by any of his other friends. Finally having a moment of peace, he unlocked his phone and opened the text, biting on his bottom lip feeling strangely nervous.

_‘Hey, do you want to grab a coffee or something after our singing lecture today?’_

Yugyeom found himself grinning as he shuffled onto campus, sending a quick reply, because of course he would grab coffee with Jungkook – heck, he would do anything the other boy wanted as long as it was with him.

 

~~~

 

The lecture passed rather uneventfully; while they shared their lecture together, they barely saw each other as each student had a quick one-on-one with their tutor to check up on how their progress was going, before spending the rest either writing music, or practicing vocals. Unlike dance, there was no chance for chit chat, but he caught Jungkook staring at him sometimes and it made him blush and smile shyly.

Normally, the hour and a half would fly by and Yugyeom often felt like he could have stayed for ages longer, but not today. The time dragged by every time he caught a glance of Jungkook; with every minute that passed meant another minute closer to their coffee date… was it a date?

When the time finally came, Yugyeom waited by the door, knowing Jungkook was one of the last ones to have his one-on-one session. He dropped his flat group chat a message telling them he wouldn’t be home for a while, leaving out the reason why, to avoid any more teasing. The hope that it was be brushed over was shortly lived.

_BamBam: Use protection_

_Jackson: BamBam, he’s going for coffee don’t corrupt my innocent baby_

_Yugyeom: Wait, I never said I was going for coffee_

_Jackson: …I might have asked Namjoon to check Jungkook’s phone this morning_

_Mark: Jackson, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight_

_Jackson: Baby, no! I’m sorry Gyeommie!_

_Yugyeom: Whatever, don’t talk to me you creep_

Yugyeom rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone when he saw Jungkook walking towards him, toothy smile fully on display. He wasn’t really mad at Jackson, but he was taking it a bit far, Yugyeom was an adult and even if it had been something less than PG in the text, it wasn’t like it was anyone else’s business.

The thought of Jungkook sending him something the others definitely shouldn’t see flashed in his mind and he found himself just staring when the other boy stopped in front of him, ears heating up from embarrassment. But hey, he was a teenage boy with raging hormones and now he had someone who he was interested in, that actually liked him back.

“Yugyeom, anyone in there?” He snapped out of his thoughts when Jungkook waved a hand in front of his face, an amused smile on his face when Yugyeom coughed awkwardly.

“Sorry, just thinking about… yeah, just thinking. Should we get going for coffee?” Jungkook looked like he wanted to press him for more information on his half-confession, so Yugyeom spun on his heels and quickly headed off in the direction of the exit, hoping the older boy would simply follow him.

He heard Jungkook chuckle before footsteps followed him and before long Jungkook was back at his side, shoulder nudging his to get him to look at him.

“There’s a nice little café near yours that Yoongi Hyung and Hoseok Hyung like to go to, if you’re interested. It’s a bit quieter than the ones on campus” Yugyeom grinned and nodded, he was thankful that Jungkook seemed to remember just how shy he could be; he wasn’t sure how he’d cope if they saw someone they knew during their date.

“That sounds great, let’s just hope my flatmates aren’t fucking spying on us again” He had muttered the last bit mostly to himself, without realising that of course Jungkook didn’t know about the first incident.

“Wait, what do you mean again?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow, looking confused but not angry; Yugyeom gaped at him, trying to think of anything to say that wasn’t as embarrassing as the truth. Jungkook sniggered at his goldfish impression and reach out to grab his hand, lacing their fingers together as he pulled Yugyeom down a little side street and around another corner.

“Uhh, they may have been watching from our window last night” Jungkook stopped, with a look of realisation on his face, before he blushed and looked away shyly, hand squeezing Yugyeom’s as he pulled him into a small little shop that the younger realised was actually very close to his flat.

Jungkook didn’t let go until they were seated in a small booth at the back of the shop, mostly hidden away from any other customers. Yugyeom glanced at the older boy, wringing his wrists nervously as their legs were barely touching in the circular booth; he wasn’t sure whether it was better or worse to be sat right next to the other boy, rather than opposite him.

“So, there’s no hiding it then” Jungkook smirked and rested one of his hands on Yugyeom’s knee and opened the little menu with the other. “Especially if we go on dates this close to your flat” Yugyeom couldn’t help but chuckle back, Jungkook had a way of making even the most daunting thing sound casual.

“Yeah” He paused, just looking at Jungkook, who looked so happy to be here with him that his heart ached. Jungkook caught him staring and just looked back, sitting in silence as they regarded each other. They both leaned in, Jungkook’s arm sneaking around the back of Yugyeom’s shoulders to hold the back of his neck loosely. Just as their lips met, a shy cough interrupted them and they pulled away quickly, to see a blushing waitress stood at the end of their booth, smiling softly at her notepad.

“Sorry to interrupt, I just came to see if you wanted to order” She giggled when Jungkook scratched the back of his head and nervously chuckled, meanwhile Yugyeom was trying to become part of the furnishings.

“Uh yeah, I’ll have an americano please” He shot a look at Yugyeom, who managed to squeak out his order of an Iced lemon tea, refusing to make eye contact with the young girl who nodded and quickly disappeared around the corner.

“Damn, will we ever get to kiss without interruption” Jungkook grinned at him, squeezing his thigh when Yugyeom whined and let his head rest on the table. “Maybe we should stop picking public places, eh Gyeommie” Yugyeom dared to turn his head from its place on the table to look at the older boy, who’s grin had fallen to a sensual smirk.

It made Yugyeom gulp and lick his now dry lips subconsciously, as the hand remain on his thigh, now tracing meaningless patterns over the fabric of his jeans.

He certainly didn’t miss the implications in Jungkook’s statement and it made his heart race at the thought of being alone with Jungkook in one of their flats; he wasn’t a virgin by any means, but it had been a long time since he’d bottomed for someone and he’d certainly never felt the way he felt for Jungkook about any of his other boyfriends.

“Well…” Yugyeom’s mouth seemed to be working before his brain and he stopped himself mid-sentence.

“Well, what?” Jungkook’s eyes were endlessly dark as the hand on his thigh moved ever-so-slightly towards the inside of Yugyeom’s thighs, where his thigh convulsed at the sensitivity. “Don’t leave me hanging”

Yugyeom bit his lip before sitting up properly, side now almost entirely pressed against Jungkook’s, who was still staring at him intently. “it’s a Friday, so BamBam will no doubt be staying over at his Drama club’s flat for their weekly gathering, which means I’ll have the room to myself…” He paused, waiting to get some sort of reaction from the boy.

“Kim Yugyeom, are you inviting me to stay the night… all alone, just the two of us?” His voice was no more than a husk by the end of the sentence as Yugyeom couldn’t help but watch his lips as they moved inches from his own.

“I mean, the others will probably be over, but yeah, if you want” Jungkook eyes him for a minute before pulling his phone out and pressing it to his ear.

“Hyung, I won’t be home tonight, I’m staying at Yugyeom’s… no Hyung… yes Hyung… Goodbye Hyung” Rolling his eyes, he hung up and pocketed his phone before grinning and pulling away slightly as their drinks appeared in front of them. “Shall we take these to yours then?” Yugyeom smiled as he took a sip of his tea, nodding as he went to grab his wallet.

Jungkook smacked his hand away and left notes on the table, before dragging them both out and down a few more roads before appearing at the place he dropped him off at the night before.

Fumbling with his keys, Yugyeom unlocked the ground entrance to the building before walking towards the lift, hand still firmly in Jungkook’s. As the lift opened, they both stopped foot still in the air as they nearly collided with Jaebum and Jinyoung. There was a moment of silence between the four as they regarded each other, before the younger two moved to let the others out of the lift.

“We’re going to get pizza, if you boys are hungry?” Jinyoung asked, eyes flickering to their joint hands, which now felt all too sweaty under the inspection.

“And of course, if Jungkook is planning on hanging around…” Jaebum was staring directly at Yugyeom now, irritating smirk pulling at his lips as if he knew exactly where Jungkook was going to be for the night.

“Uh yeah, he’s staying the night… if that’s ok” Yugyeom pointedly avoided their gazes as a tense atmosphere fell over them, Jungkook’s hand squeezing his in reassurance.

“I don’t see why not, just try not to keep us up all night, Jackson Hyung and Mark Hyung do that enough by themselves” It was Jinyoung’s turn to look smug and Yugyeom rolled his eyes.

“Are we going to pretend that you and Jaebum Hyung weren’t the ones keeping us all up the other night?” With that comment, Yugyeom pulled Jungkook into the lift laughing at the incredulous looks on his Hyungs faces as he shouted out a request for pepperoni pizza just before the doors closed.

The older boy was laughing too, looking mildly embarrassed but also relieved that they had clearly passed inspection. “God, their faces! I’m blaming you if we don’t get pizza tonight” Yugyeom rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless, stepping out onto their floor before unlocking their door and ushering Jungkook inside.

The size wasn’t all that different from Jungkook’s own flat, it was just slightly less cluttered in the hallway and their TV was bigger – though with the amount it got used, they certainly got their money’s worth out of it.

“Jungkookie! What a surprise” The tall boy was pulled into an embrace by none other than the meddler himself, who grinned sheepishly at Yugyeom and tried to pull him into a hug but got rejected as the youngest pushed past him to sit on the sofa next to Mark who nodded at him and Jungkook in greeting, extending them both a beer.

“He’s staying over, keep your mouth shut Jackson” Shooting a meaningful look towards the blonde who was awkwardly loitering near the end of the sofa, before Mark beckoned him over to sit on his other side. The evening went smoothly, much like it had when they had all first been introduced; Mark decided on a horror movie that Jinyoung and Jaebum wouldn’t be bothered about missing some of, arm firmly around Jackson’s shoulders who had already tried to protest the horror genre, claiming it would stop him sleeping.

Yugyeom looked slyly over at Jungkook who was reclined against the corner of the sofa that had the extension in front of it, legs extended comfortably in front of him. Deciding to just fuck it, he shuffled closer, moving his legs up to rest alongside the older boy’s and smiling softly when he felt an arm pull him closer, resting behind his shoulder as he leaned his head back onto the other.

He glanced over at Mark and Jackson who were far too absorbed in each other as well as the opening sequence to care what they were doing, before resting his own hand just above Jungkook’s knee, playing with the rip in his jeans.

His attention was only loosely on the movie, though both he and Jungkook jumped when a jumpscare happened, laughing at Jackson’s wail of displeasure as he clung to Mark who just patted his head. Maybe Mark was punishing Jackson for his earlier behaviour; Yugyeom would have to thank Mark when he got the chance.

It was about half an hour later when the other two returned with Pizza and had somewhere along the lines picked up Youngjae, who waved enthusiastically when he noticed Yugyeom and Jungkook in the corner. Jinyoung and Jaebum said nothing more, clearly still put out by his earlier comment, but one pleading smile and Jinyoung rolled his eyes, tossing a pizza box at the pair.

Cheering, Yugyeom sat up, shuffling so his back was now against the back of the sofa, Jungkook followed suit. Placing the box across their laps, he opened it and nearly groaned at the heavenly smell. It wasn’t very often they ate pizza; Jaebum was more a fan of Asian food than western junk food, however, the younger members of the house disagreed.

Eagerly tucking into a slice, Yugyeom let himself groan in satisfaction, quickly swallowing before taking another bite.

He only paused when he noticed Jungkook looking at him, in slight awe; flushing at his own behaviour before slowing down, not realising he had a bit of marinara sauce on the corner of his mouth.

Jungkook reached out a hand to his chin, turning his head to face him as he rubbed at the spot with his thumb. Without really thinking about it, Yugyeom sucked the thumb into his mouth to lick the sauce off, but it ended up way more sexual than he had intended and Jungkook’s expression hardened before removing his hand, looking pointedly at the pizza and not at the other boys in the room.

 

~~~

 

Once the pizza was eaten and the film had finished, Yugyeom was craving alone time with Jungkook. Being that close and not being able to touch him, to just be with him alone was driving was nuts.

“Wanna go to my room?” He whispered, just in case Jungkook wasn’t ready, he didn’t want the other boys to think he was trying to run off. When Jungkook nodded, looking almost as needy as he felt, Yugyeom stood, announcing they were heading to bed and dragged Jungkook out of the room before any of his Hyungs made any more embarrassing comments.

He quickly shut the door behind them, and was about the turn the light on, but Jungkook had cornered him before he had the chance. Yugyeom’s back hit the wall softly and lips were against his, hands grabbing at his hips instantly, moulding their bodies together.

The many near misses they’d had of indulgent kisses had built up until they were at boiling point; it wasn’t long before Jungkook’s tongue was probing Yugyeom’s lips until they parted slightly. Sighing against the other’s mouth, Yugyeom wound his hands around Jungkook’s neck, fingers dipping into the base of his hair and massaging lightly, dragging a soft moan out of the older boy.

“Fuck, Gyeommie, you’re so hot” Jungkook pulled away, grumbling against his neck as he sucked at the spot just under Yugyeom’s ear, which happened to be particularly sensitive.

Keening against the wall, Yugyeom tipped his head so the smaller boy had easier access to his neck. “Can we move to my bed?” Jungkook grunted his approval and backed away from the wall, tugging Yugyeom with him and let Yugyeom steer him towards the right bed. Pushing gently, Jungkook nudged Yugyeom onto his back on the bed, hair spread like a halo around his head.

“I don’t want to rush you, so tell me when to stop, ok?” The older boy suddenly looked more cautious perched above Yugyeom, who bit his lip and nodded pulling his head down so he could re-join their lips softly.

“I want this, I want you… but maybe we shouldn’t, you know, while the others are in the next room” They shared a pained look, but Jungkook nodded in understanding.

Letting his body fall onto the other, Jungkook took Yugyeom’s bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugged, rolling his hips once down against the bulge in the younger’s jeans. “Why don’t we get you out of these clothes first” His voice was husky again and Yugyeom’s eyes rolled in his head, nodding almost frantically and lifting his hips to grind back before the older pulled away.

Strong hands pushed at the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up until it bunched at Yugyeom’s armpits, forcing him to sit up so it could be pulled over his head.

“Yah, you’re gorgeous” Jungkook gazed at his body, making Yugyeom squirm and try to cover himself – he knew he wasn’t as muscular as Jungkook and he had always been self-conscious about his body. Gently reaching out to his hands, their fingers were linked and Yugyeom’s hands were lifted away from his chest to his sides.

Placing soft butterfly kisses from Yugyeom’s mouth to his nipples, Jungkook let go of his hands and traced his fingertips down over his stomach to his jeans, popping the button and dragging the zip down slowly. The younger suddenly realised the other was still fully clothed and moved to grasp the hem of Jungkook’s almost see-through white shirt, the same style of the one that had driven his crazy just days earlier.

Letting him remove the shirt, Jungkook shot him a smirk before swiftly tugging down the skinny jeans, leaving Yugyeom in nothing but a tight pair of Calvin Klein’s. Whining when those fingers teased along the patch of skin along the top of his boxers, he reached up to tug at the elder’s belt loops, making it clear he wanted them off.

Smirking, Jungkook moved to stand, feet either side of Yugyeom’s thighs and he was so tall that his head nearly bumped the ceiling.

Yugyeom swallowed harshly when he realised that he was getting a show; God, Jeon Jungkook never failed to surprise him.

The button was the first thing to be popped, exposing just a slither of the boxers underneath, before one of the hands teasing the zipper down, taking time to squeeze himself over the material. Groaning, Jungkook let his head loll back, before he shimmied the jeans down, and to Yugyeom’s surprise, stripped the boxers away with it.

Yugyeom’s mouth fell open and he couldn’t help but stare at the half-hard member in front of him, which was just a perfect as the rest of him. Jungkook was only slightly smaller than Yugyeom, but he was certainly thicker.

Kneeling back down, above Yugyeom, Jungkook reconnected their moves, more fervent than before, tongues meeting without hesitation as Jungkook rocked down against him, the only thing between them now was Yugyeom’s boxers. “Please, Kookie” Jungkook paused, body tense against the one below him.

“Fuck, you’re gonna ruin that name for me now, how am I supposed to hear it from my Hyungs” Whining, he reached down and quickly removed Yugyeom’s boxers, rutting down against him.

Reaching around to grab at Jungkook’s shoulder, Yugyeom broke away from the kiss to gasp in air that had suddenly left his body. They had seen each other do body rolls and pretend to grind into the floor, but now that it was against each other, it gave a whole new meaning to the movement.

“Do you have any lube?” Yugyeom managed to nod, brain not yet completely fried and pointed to the chest of drawers between his and BamBam’s beds. Multitasking was something else to be added to the list of things the Golden boy was good at, as he managed to continue to grind deliciously against the taller boy while fumbling around in the drawer until he pulled back with a bottle of lube.

Moving away slightly, he squirted some onto his palm before reaching between him to grasp both of them in one large hand.

Yugyeom groaned, moving a hand to cover his mouth when he got too loud, reminding himself that his flatmates were just a room or two away. But it was hard to think of anything other than the friction of both Jungkook’s hand and his erection pressed against his. The thrusting hadn’t stopped and the added tightness of his fist was dragging Yugyeom closer to the edge, far quicker than he had wanted.

“Kookie, fuck, I’m close” Jungkook just groaned, deep and husky in Yugyeom’s ear and clenched harder around them, making sure to dip the pad of his thumb into the slit of Yugyeom’s dick.

“Shit, Gyeommie” He licked a harsh swipe along the column of Yugyeom’s neck, before nibbling on his ear lobe, pulling softly on the ring that looped through it. Digging his nails into Jungkook’s bicep, he clenched his eyes and jaw shut as his body tensed, before he started spasming, cumming onto Jungkook’s hand and his own chest.

Jungkook almost growled above him and continued thrusting harshly, still gripping Yugyeom, who whined and twitched at the slight overstimulation. It only took about another minute before Jungkook tensed and let out a breathy moan, releasing over him, and if that wasn’t the hottest thing Yugyeom had ever seen, he didn’t know what was.

They panted as the other fell to his side, coming down from their high in a comfortable silence. Yugyeom was sure he looked as wrecked as he felt, and when Jungkook ran a hand through his sweaty hair, he smiled, looking at the other boy who was staring at him contently before pushing up to grab some tissues to clean them up.

Pulling back on their boxers, they collapsed into Yugyeom’s bed, managing to get the duvet over them before an arm was slung around Yugyeom’s waist and a hot body was pressed against his back.  
“Night, Gyeommie” A kiss was pressed against the back of his neck and he sighed as he smiled, wriggling to get comfy.

“G’night Hyung” He could hear laughing coming from outside, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he dozed off in the arms of Jeon Jungkook.


	5. Porridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, this chapter is basically just pwp not even going to lie.
> 
> Not sure how much longer I'm going to drag this story out, I'm thinking one more chapter, maybe two at the most. But anyway, enough from me, enjoy!

Blinking slowly against the beam of light that had managed to slip through the gap between the blinds and the windowsill, Yugyeom yawned and threw his arm over his eyes. Now lying on his back, he blinked away the sleep in his eyes and glanced to his right, where he was faced with the delight of Jungkook’s muscular back.

The light highlighted the strip between his shoulder blades and made his skin look even more sun-kissed, hair splayed around his head on the pillow around him. How they both managed to squeeze into his single bed, he’d never know, but there was something homely about their close-contact and Yugyeom found himself wanting to be even closer.

A quick glance at the clock told him it was a little after 9 am and no doubt Jinyoung would be well in the swing of making breakfast – without wanting to wake the other boy up, Yugyeom slid his arm around the other, palm flat against the other’s chest, lips pressed softly into Jungkook’s nape, just above the top of his spine.

A mumbled groan sounded from the body in front of him and Jungkook’s hand slid up to cover Yugyeom’s squeezing lightly and turning his head so he was looking at the ceiling. “Morning” God, he sounded even more delicious with his voice that low and husky.

“Morning Hyung” Pressing a firmer kiss into the skin below his jaw, Yugyeom closed his eyes, absorbing the smell that was so unique to Jungkook. “You hungry? Jinyoung Hyung’s normally up and about cooking if you want” Jungkook grinned at him and turned so they were facing each other, morning breath clearly not bothering either of them as they kissed slowly, legs intertwining beneath the blankets.

“I could do food” Jungkook stretched as he pulled away to sit up, shoulders bunching as he flexed his arms backwards. “And a shower” He grimaced and stood, glancing down at the clothes he wore yesterday. “Can I borrow some clothes, these smell like beer and junk food” Yugyeom chuckled and nodded, sliding out of bed and towards the dresser.

Jungkook was slightly shorter than he was, but considerably more muscular and so the simple white t-shirt and black sweat pants looked sinfully tight on the older boy compared to their original owner.

He was right about his elder being in the kitchen already, and Jinyoung shot him a knowing smile when they trudged in together. “You two hungry? I’m making banana porridge if you’re interested” Jungkook leaned over to smell the pot and made a noise of content, thanking Jinyoung before yawning again. “It won’t be ready for another ten minutes or so, go take a shower or something; if you leave a mess, you’re on bathroom duty for the rest of the week”

Yugyeom glanced at Jungkook who was looking at him expectantly, a soft flush on his face at Jinyoung’s insinuation; beckoning for him to follow, he led them back into his room to grab some towels.  
“You can go first if you like, I don’t mind” He handed Jungkook a towel and waited for him to head into the adjoining bathroom.

The elder tipped his head at him in thought, taking the towel slowly. “We could… we could go together, if you want” He sounded almost shy in his suggestion as if the last night’s activities hadn’t happened already. Yugyeom flushed and nodded a bit too enthusiastically, making Jungkook grin at him as they both headed into the bathroom.

Yugyeom tried not to think about all the times he’s imagined Jungkook when alone in this shower, to now have the real thing here with him.

He turned the shower on to heat up, pausing to watch as Jungkook removed the clothes he’d put on not ten minutes earlier, once again revealing himself to the younger boy – who at this point had forgotten he was also supposed to be getting undressed until Jungkook raised an eyebrow at him and stepped into the shower.

Blushing, he quickly dumped his clothes on the floor and squished into the one-person shower alongside Jungkook, leaving practically no breathing room without some part of their body being pressed together. It took a lot of co-ordination and shuffling for both of them to get under the water enough to scrub at their hair. Jungkook took it upon himself to massage the coconut shampoo into Yugyeom’s hair, gently separating any tats he came across as he combed through with his fingers. Letting his eyes drift close in pleasure, Yugyeom loosely held onto Jungkook’s waist to keep himself grounded.

Strong hands guided his head fully under the stream to rinse out the shampoo as he quickly washed his own hair, with much less care than he had with Yugyeom’s.

Yugyeom shuffled backwards until his back was pressed against the cold tiles so Jungkook had the majority of the water flow, which meant that their fronts were pressed dangerously close in the humidity. Their eyes met and Jungkook paused, stood underneath the water just letting it run over his body as he observed Yugyeom from the limited view he had being this close.

Jungkook frowned for a moment and Yugyeom was about to ask what was wrong, before he was pulled from the warmth of the shower onto the mat on the floor. The elder rummaged through their cupboard and pulled out a newly packaged toothbrush, pushing the existing cup holding what he assumed was Yugyeom’s in his direction.

He had forgotten that they probably both still had morning breath and he realised that Jungkook had every intention of getting back in the still running shower and so quickly went about cleaning his teeth thoroughly, rinsing his mouth out with water once he was done and shuffling back into the shower, his mouth now minty fresh.

The other boy was not far behind him and soon they were back in their previous position, but this time Jungkook didn’t hesitate to seal their lips together, making sure the water was avoiding their faces so they could breathe freely.

“Yah, I can’t get enough of you Gyeommie” He chuckled, pulling away only to speak “What have you done to me?” Yugyeom shyly smiled and wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck, nipping at his bottom lip in embarrassment at how easily Jungkook could throw around cheesy comments in such intimate moments.

Yugyeom ran his hands down Jungkook’s front, fingertips catching on the soft ridges of his abs before reaching the trail of trimmed hairs leading to Jungkook’s erection, which stood proud under the attention. He reached behind them both to knock the shower off, so they weren’t wasting excessive amounts of water that they would inevitably have been nagged about.

Pushing the elder boy back a few paces, Yugyeom dropped to his knees; peering up, he was pleased to see the look of pure want in Jungkook’s eyes as a strong hand wound softly into his wet hair. Licking a stripe up the underside of the member in front of him, he ran his tongue in a strong circle around the weeping head before sucking the tip into his mouth, hand reaching to grasp around the base as the   
other steadied himself against Jungkook’s thigh.

A pleased sigh sounded in the otherwise silent room as the hand in his hair tightened slightly before relaxing again as Yugyeom slowly took more of Jungkook into his mouth until the tip nudged the back of his throat and made him jerk.

“Shit Gyeommie” Yugyeom had set a moderate pace, hands twisting and tugging on the bits he couldn’t fit into his mouth, hand occasionally slipping lower to fondle Jungkook’s balls. It was the filthiest blowjob Yugyeom had ever given or received, bits of saliva escaped the side of his mouth when he pulled back, making his hand motions smoother.

He pulled off to breathe for a minute and let his hand fully take over, loosening as he got to the base and tightening as he reached the tip, pushing clear pre-cum out of the slit.

Jungkook’s hips bucked involuntarily as his head tipped back to rest against the shower wall, breath coming out in harsh pants as he tensed and relaxed in time with Yugyeom’s hand.

Having caught his breath, Yugyeom leaned in to tongue the slit, tasting the salty pre-cum that was running down onto his hand. The tip was flushed an almost angry red at how aroused Jungkook was and Yugyeom almost thought the colour was pretty, if under any other circumstance.

All of a sudden, he dipped his head down and took as much of Jungkook into his mouth as he could, swallowing around him so his muscles constricted. Jungkook moaned rather loudly and for a second Yugyeom remembered they weren’t the only ones in the house, though no doubt Jinyoung knew exactly what was going to be happening when he sent them off to shower.

“I’m close” The hand in his hair tightened and Yugyeom held still while Jungkook bucked into his mouth, essentially fucking his mouth; every time he pulled out, Yugyeom’s hands kept the pressure and soon enough the elder groaned and convulsed as he came into Yugyeom’s mouth, some landing on his chin as his hips jerked back from the overstimulation of Yugyeom’s grip around his base.

Swallowing what was in his mouth, Yugyeom ran his hand over his chin, before standing and cleaning his hand on the closest towel, trying to ignore his own erection still stiff between his legs.

Jungkook kissed him as if he couldn’t taste himself on Yugyeom’s tongue and manhandled him until Yugyeom was facing the wall, hands bracing himself as Jungkook jerked his hips back. “Can I… can I go down on you?” Yugyeom was confused for a second as to why Jungkook was asking, considering he’d just done that exact same thing.

That was until large hands spread his cheeks, exposing him to the now chilly air, thumb barely brushing his rim as he waited for a response. Oh.

“Y-yeah” Yugyeom had never been rimmed before and it made his heart race as he heard Jungkook’s knees rest on the plastic shower base, hands still massaging his cheeks. He felt the hot breath on his skin before anything else as it made him clench against the temperature difference.

The first swipe of tongue flat against his hole had him jerking away, the sensation new and strange but definitely not unpleasant. Jungkook chuckled and gripped his hips to keep him in place as he trailed the tip of his tongue from the underside of his balls, over his perineum and around his rim, teasing him more than anything else.

“Hyung” He would have been embarrassed by how needy he sounded, if he wasn’t so lost in the sensation of Jungkook’s tongue pushing against his entrance, barely pushing in before retracting to suck on the rim. He whimpered, feeling overly sensitive, but couldn’t escape the feeling; he was sure that he would have fingertip shaped bruises along his hips the next day, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He was almost relieved when one of the hands released him, but he soon realised it was only so that Jungkook could cover it in BamBam’s coconut oil and press it against his entrance.

With a bit of work, the finger slid in to the third knuckle and Yugyeom expected Jungkook to start thrusting it, but he didn’t. Instead, the finger was twisted and wriggled inside until it ever-so-slightly brushed his prostate. This time his jerk managed to allow him to move closer to the wall, but to no relief as the finger followed him, relentless in its attack.

Humming in appreciation, Jungkook moved his mouth back to join the finger, and it slid in next to the finger, working him open as his prostate was abused.

Yugyeom couldn’t stop the noises even if he tried and soon his legs began to quake with the constant stimulation, barely keeping him upright. It was embarrassing really how close he was to coming just from one finger and Jungkook’s tongue, but he didn’t care, couldn’t care, when he made him feel this good.

“Kook” He whined, head lolling down as his hands clawed at the wall in search of something to ground him as Jungkook’s other hand moved from his hip to his erection which was nearly painful at this point. All it took was a few pumps of his hand and Yugyeom was gone, mouth hanging open in a breathless cry as his hips stuttered, releasing over the wall and Jungkook. The elder slowly removed himself from Yugyeom, turning the shower back on to wash away the remnants of their rendezvous and to sooth Yugyeom’s muscles, which were still shaking.

“Was that ok?” Yugyeom laughed breathlessly until he realised how unsure Jungkook seemed to look as he wrapped his arms around the taller man.

“Yes, more than ok, Hyung” In return he got a glimpse of the toothy grin that belonged solely to Jungkook as they exited the shower for the second time, towelling off before putting their clothes back on and shuffling back towards the kitchen trying to look as least suspicious as possible.

However, any hope of playing it cool quickly disappeared when he found all of his Hyungs other than Youngjae and BamBam sat eating porridge in a rather awkward, but amused silence as they observed the two youngest.

At least Jungkook had the decency to look as embarrassed as he was as he greeted them, not looking Jinyoung in the eye as they were handed their bowls of steaming porridge.

“So… who topped?” Jackson yelped as both Mark and Jinyoung smacked him for his question, Jungkook nervously chuckling as Yugyeom flushed the brightest shade of red he’s ever been in his entire life. Though if anything, Yugyeom should be thanking Jackson for the dispersion of the tension in the room as the elders proceeded to guffaw at his expense.


	6. Sweet Escape

It had been a few blissful weeks of not-so-shy kisses and wandering hands, but they’d yet to find the time alone to take the relationship that next step. Quite frankly Yugyeom was losing his mind; he had to watch Jungkook gyrate and flex during dance classes and try not to get too excited, knowing even if they managed to get one of the flats to themselves, it would only be for a short amount of time.

His birthday was tomorrow, luckily falling on a Friday where he had no classes, meaning a long weekend of doing as little as possible.

Jungkook had not-so-subtly dropped several hints about what to get him for his birthday, but Yugyeom had insisted that Jungkook was just as broke as he was and since he had already missed the elder’s birthday this year, he didn’t want Jungkook to get him anything – especially not anything fancy.

But it was when his flatmates called him into the living room, that he started to feel a bit weary. Had he done something wrong? Was he spending too much time with Kook and not enough with them anymore?

It was something Yugyeom worried about quite a lot as he and the shorter boy spent more time together; the last thing he wanted was for BamBam or any of the others to feel neglected by him just because he was dating. Luckily, they reassured him constantly that they would tell him if something was wrong, and Yugyeom made sure to take BamBam out for a cheap dinner the next night to say thank you.

It was uncommon to see everyone just gathered in the front room with no TV or game playing in the background and it set his nerves on end.

“Yah, Yugyeommie, sit down” Jackson patted the end of the Sofa next to him, a bright smile on his face, making Yugyeom feel marginally better. He did just that and glanced between their faces, looking for any sort of emotion.

“Stop looking so shifty, you’ve done nothing wrong” Jinyoung rolled his eyes but shot him a soft reassuring smile. “Unless you’ve got something you want to tell us?”

Yugyeom chuckled nervously but shook his head (he definitely wasn’t going to tell them about the things he and Jungkook had gotten up to on the same sofa they were all sat on). Taking that as a sign to continue, Jinyoung glanced at JB who the youngest only just noticed was holding an innocent brown envelope with his name on it.

“We know you haven’t had a lot of alone time with Jungkook recently, so us and the other lot put some money together” JB extended his hand to him, holding out the envelope. “Happy birthday” A chorus of ‘happy birthday’s sounded from all of the others present, who were starting to look more and more giddy as each second went on.

Slowly taking the envelope, he stared at it for a few seconds, before turning it over and opening the end.

His mouth fell open once he saw the contents, two tickets for weekend escape to an expensive cabin rental on Jeju island. Gaping at the paper in his hands, and then back up at his Hyungs, who were all now grinning and leaning forward to see his reaction; for once in his life he was truly speechless.

“Guys… this is, this…” He wasn’t even sure what he was trying to say, as his eyes started to water involuntarily.

“Ah, baby Gyeommie don’t cry” He was dragged by his head into Jackson’s chest, sat in an awkward hug as he tried not to cry. This was easily the nicest thing anyone had done for him; he really loved these assholes.

“Thanks Hyungs, you really didn’t have to” He clutched the tickets so tightly he was sure they were looking more crumpled than anything else at this stage.

“Shut up and go pack you big baby” BamBam laughed and shoved him in the direction of their room. “Oh and Jungkookie already knows, so don’t worry about him not being able to make it”

“Yeah, you’ve got a flight to catch first thing tomorrow morning, so get your ass moving” Mark stood, patting him firmly on the back before wandering off into his own room.

Shaking his head as his Hyungs fell back into a normal routine, the TV being turned on far louder than necessary for such a small space, but it was comforting. Yugyeom was just so overwhelmed he spent far too long just staring at the doors to his wardrobe wondering what the hell he should pack for a beach escape in November.

 

~~The Airport~~

 

Yugyeom still couldn’t believe that they were off on holiday, even as they sat in the terminal, just 30 minutes before they were due to take off. Boarding was about to open, and he felt Jungkook squeeze his hand, dragging his attention back to the real world. The other was smiling at him, like he was the most precious thing he’d seen in a long time.

“Let’s go, they’re boarding the plane” He let the elder lead him hand-in-hand to the desk, giving over both of their passports and boarding passes to be checked.

Before long, they were sat (Yugyeom at the window seat, with Jungkook by his side) waiting for take-off as the last few customers took their seats and buckled in. His knee was bouncing in excitement and his attention was drawn almost solely to the window as the announcements came over the Tannoy and the engines kicked into gear.

Jungkook’s hand rested on Yugyeom’s thigh, eyes watching the younger beside him. Hopefully the just over 1 hour journey would fly by, quite literally.

Yugyeom was the typical tourist, even though he’d been to Jeju a few times with his family, this time felt different. He took pictures of the view from his window, the sparse clouds and the ground below them as they flew out of Seoul and into Jeju, luckily with no problems along the way.

“Yah, Kook I’m so excited, I can’t believe we get three whole days by ourselves” He grinned at Jungkook as they waited for the seatbelt sign to turn off as they pulled into the terminal.

The look in Jungkook’s eyes made Yugyeom swallow, his throat suddenly feeling rather dry. “Yeah…” the elder’s eyes were dark and hooded as he leaned in for a quick kiss, ignoring the disapproving look from the elderly woman sat next to him. “Three days, no Hyungs popping in on us, no school, sandy beaches… you… me” He smirked at the implication and Yugyeom shook his head, hitting Jungkook’s shoulder playfully.

Baggage claim and security took next to no time and soon enough they were sat in the back of an old taxi, whizzing down the country roads and towards the ocean front, where the main reception and restaurant of their mini village resort was.

The resort acted almost like a gated community, with one large building holding the reception, with the pool and pool bar sat behind it, the restaurant attached to the front with a gorgeous sea view; trees and other greenery surrounded the other sides, given it a hidden feel.

The kind lady behind the desk gave them their room key, and sent them off up a cobbled path that wound through more shrubbery, past three little cabins until they reached cabin 4.

Yugyeom’s heart was racing as he turned the key, pushing the oak door open to reveal the insides. “Holy shit, Hyung look!” His luggage was forgotten at the door, as he toed off his trainers and padded into the living area.

Just through the entrance, was a little kitchenette, with all the appliances they could need if they wanted to cook for themselves; a bar extended out of one wall, with high chairs on one side, a bowl of fresh fruit and a bottle of prosecco sat on the bar top. On the other side of the room was a large cream sofa and high-backed armchair, that sat facing a flat screen TV mounted over a small marbled fireplace. Either side of the fireplace was floor-to-ceiling windows, giving them a gorgeous view of the beach that was barely meters out of their cabin.

“Fuck me, how did they afford this place…” It seemed Jungkook was as surprised as he was, as he dug his toes into the chocolate coloured shaggy rug that covered most of the wooden flooring in the front room. Pushing the door to the bedroom over, he gaped again – a king-sized bed sat infront of baby blue coloured walls, the sheets a shimmery silver-coloured silk, looking as inviting as anything he’d ever seen.

Giving in to his childish desires he took a small jump and landed face-first into the mattress with a slight bounce (it was as soft as he had hoped). He heard a chuckle from behind him and Jungkook stuck his head into the adjoining en suite. “Gyeommie, there’s a jacuzzi bath, if we don’t end up in there tonight we’re doing something wrong”

Groaning in appreciation, Yugyeom pushed himself up to open the patio door attached to their room, which led to a small patio with two chairs and a table, with steps down towards the sand.

“I never want to leave and we only just got here” He murmured, leaning back into the elder as arms wrapped around his waist, a face pressing into the back of his neck, placing soft kisses along the top of his spine.

“Happy birthday” It was whispered against his neck and he felt a shiver run down his spine. “Let’s get some of that prosecco and order room service I’m starving”

Nodding in agreement, he followed the shorter man back into the front room were a tall black menu was tucked neatly to the side of the fruit bowl. After much deliberation, they decided to share some seafood pasta and a salad and while they waited for the order to arrive once it had been rung through, Jungkook popped open the prosecco.

Pouring two tall glasses, they ‘cheers’ed and sipped at the cold beverage, sat on the sofa, which seemed to mould around their shapes. “What do you want to do today, its only early?” Jungkook’s bottom lip jutted out in thought as he pondered Yugyeom’s question, head tilted to the side like a puppy.

“Well, we need to get some groceries at some point, unless you plan on living off room service, but I don’t know how big that wallet of yours is” They chuckled, knowing full well that they were both pretty broke, so other than money their parents had sent them for the trip, they were limited. “Or we could eat room service for today and spent the day on the beach”

The offer was too tempting to say no to, when the water was glistening right in front of him. “Why don’t we start off at the beach, we can always venture out to buy food later on today, it’s only noon”

They got lucky with the weather it seems, with the average being about 12 degrees Celsius, but today it seemed to be warmer than normal at about 18 degrees, with no clouds blocking the sun. The water should have been kind of warm still too, having had all summer to warm up.

After about 20 minutes, a knock sounded on their door and Jungkook hopped up to get it, placing his now empty glass on the coffee table in front of them.

He reappeared with a tray, with two cloches covering the dishes. “Let’s eat outside” The elder wandered off into the bedroom, no doubt to put the tray down on the small table outside. Yugyeom grabbed some cutlery, refilled their glasses and took everything outside. The food looked as luxurious as everything else in the place, even for something as simple as pasta.

They ate in mostly silence, letting the soft sounds of the waves wash over them as they ate, stealing glances at each other from across the plate.  
Once they were done, they gathered their beach towels and changed into some swimming shorts; the air, even though it was not really hot, felt so much warmer having come from the cold nights of Seoul.

Locking the door behind them, they walked down to the beach, Jungkook’s hand sliding into Yugyeom’s as they picked a good spot, a few feet from the point where the water lapped at the sand. Shedding their shirts and flip flops they waded into the water, yelping as the cool water met their skin.

Yugyeom giggled, the hair on his arms standing up at the temperature change, as Jungkook decided to duck down into the water to just get it over with. He resurfaced spluttering a bit. “Shit, that was worse than I expected”

Playfully splashing at the other, Yugyeom dodged as Jungkook lunged at him once they were out to the point where the water reached their collarbones. The other splashed into the water, just having missed the taller boy, but he was suspicious when he didn’t resurface straight away and soon enough he felt large hands wrap around his calves before pulling.

Yugyeom went under, just managing to take a deep breath before his face was covered by water. He grabbed at Jungkook and tried to wrestle the other into a headlock, but it was a futile attempt as the other was far stronger than he was.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him so they were chest to chest, with Yugyeom’s legs wrapped firmly around the elder’s waist. Pausing, Yugyeom took a moment to appreciate how the droplets of water ran down the side of Jungkook’s neck and gathered in the shallow dip where his shoulder met his neck.

He felt hands squeeze at his hips, thumbs rubbing circles into his skin as they rocked gently as the waves pushed by them. Looking back up, his eyes met Jungkook’s and he leaned down, sealing their lips together, already tilting to get a better angle. A tongue dipped out to lap at his bottom lip and he breathed a moan, opening his mouth to welcome the other.

This truly was paradise.

After a few minutes of making out in the gentle swell of the water, Yugyeom pulled away, resting his head against Jungkook’s shoulder.

“We should stop, before I can’t walk back to the cabin without being stared at” Jungkook snorted, but ignored him and mouthed at the spot below his ear, teeth nipping lightly at the skin until it blushed red. “Hyung” He whined, trying to put off the building feeling of arousal growing in the pit of his stomach.

“That’s just more reason to carry on, I know you get off on the thought of being caught” The voice was husky in his ear and made his dick twitch in interest, even in the cold water. “What would the posh people at the resort say if they saw you like this, all hot and bothered in plain sight” A muffled whimper escaped him as his body gave in to Jungkook, hardening in his shorts.

The hands on his hips slid down to grab at his ass, pushing his hips forward until he was grinding as best he could against the hard muscles of Jungkook’s stomach.

“Kookie, stop, there’s people” He caught sight of a group of teenagers, a few years younger than them, walking down the length of the beach, gradually coming closer.

Jungkook paused in his movements, pouting as he let the taller man stand and put a bit of space between them. “You’re no fun” Yugyeom flicked his forehead, trying to calm his semi down enough for them to make the walk back to their cabin.

“Plus, let’s not get the water dirty, that’s gross” Jungkook laughed at that comment and shook his head, pushing his hair back from his face as they waded slowly back towards shore.

“You just want to watch your dramas on the flat-screen don’t you, that’s why you want to head back” Yugyeom pretended like he didn’t realise that his favourite drama was indeed due to start in about 20 minutes, just enough time for him to shower before settling down.

“Hey, we came to relax, what’s more relaxing than TV and a hot shower” Rolling his eyes, but not complaining anymore, Jungkook gathered his things and wrapped his towel around him to try and dry off. There was plenty of time to get intimate later on during the day, maybe waiting a bit would be good anyway.

He always liked Yugyeom better when he was wound up; the younger didn’t see the smirk on Jungkook’s face as he stole a glance at the way Yugyeom’s shorts hugged his ass from the water. “Yeah… relax” Yugyeom slapped him on the arm jokingly at his suggestive tone and hopped into the shower, closing the door before Jungkook could try to follow him. Damn, he’d have to be quicker next time.

That jacuzzi bath was just calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said that I wasn't sure how much longer this was going to go on, but I've refound my muse for this one, so there'll probably be at least another few chapters yet. 
> 
> I'm just trying to think about how I want to eventually bring this one to a close.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Touch of Your Love

Their first day in Jeju had been everything they’d hoped for; after swimming at noon and relaxing for the afternoon watching trashy TV and making-out, they decided that grocery shopping could wait until the next day.

It was now 6:30 and Jungkook had been planning something, Yugyeom could tell, he just didn’t have a clue what it could be. “What do you want for dinner, I quite fancy steak” Yugyeom made a noise of agreement as he lay with his head in Jungkook’s lap, engrossed in the countless episodes of dramas he’d caught up on during the day.

He heard Jungkook speaking to someone over the phone, ordering both their steaks medium-rare just like he knew Yugyeom loved it. A hand combed through his hair and let out a pleased sigh, eyes slipping shut briefly to just enjoy the feeling; having someone play with his hair was always a weakness of his, especially when it was skilled hands such as Jungkook’s.

“You’re so cute” He opened his eyes to raise an eyebrow at Jungkook, who was gazing down at him, with a soft smile on his face.

“I’m not cute, I’m too old to be cute” Jungkook sniggered but corrected himself, instead calling Yugyeom pretty, earning a smack from the body lying on him. “You’re so mean” Yugyeom pouted, turning his attention back to the TV.

“I guess I’ll have to make it up to you tonight then, birthday boy” Yugyeom’s eyes shot to Jungkook’s face, who was pretending not to pay attention to him, a sly smirk on his face. Glancing away from the elder, before he started staring, he bit his lip. Although he had been waiting as much as Jungkook for the moment they actually had sex, it also made him nervous.

What if he disappointed the other? He wasn’t sure how much experience Jungkook had and he didn’t want to let the other down on their first time, especially not in a place as magical as this.

“Stop overthinking, I can practically hear your brain from here” The hand tugged on his hair lightly, just enough to pull Yugyeom’s attention back to the present.

That was something Yugyeom appreciated about the other; even when he didn’t tell him anything was wrong, he always had a way of knowing that something was bothering the taller boy.

After a little more time than it took earlier in the day, their steaks arrived and they moved again to the table outside, now watching the sun as it was setting so early in the day due to being late in the year.  
They both groaned in delight as they tasted their food. “How am I going to go back to the food we eat at the dorms after this. Don’t get me wrong, Jin Hyung is an amazing cook, but my God…”

Yugyeom grinned as Jungkook reclined in his chair, eyes closed and head tilted back in pleasure as he slowly chewed his steak, which was covered in a sticky bourbon sauce.

He was inclined to agree; he had eaten at some great restaurants but nothing could compare to great food in this atmosphere, the sun on the horizon of calm waters was unbeatable.

Jungkook disappeared a few minutes later, saying he was going to get them some water, which Yugyeom didn’t argue. He could have sworn he overheard Jungkook speaking to someone, but he ignored it; the boy was probably just singing or talking to himself as he often did.

He returned shortly after, two glasses of iced water in his hands. They smiled at each other and returned to their food, this time talking animatedly about anything and everything that came to their minds.

Jungkook gathered their plates and told Yugyeom to go start up the jacuzzi bath (with special orders to put the orange blossom bubble bath in, that he’d noticed earlier in the day). The younger mock saluted him and padded into the bathroom to do just that – the room was as serene as the rest of the place, soft beiges and browns coloured the room from the marble countertop by the sink, to the tiles on the wall.

There was a soft brown bath mat that matched the rug in the front room and Yugyeom thought it was a nice touch. But the star of the room was truly the jacuzzi bath at the end of the room.

It sat in the corner, more than big enough for two people, even on Yugyeom’s height, with a white leather headrest at end point, the taps in the corner closest to the walls. There were candles next to the taps, but Yugyeom was sure they’d only end up either knocking them over or burning something so he chose not to light them.

He turned the hot tap on, and poured in a generous glug of the soapy liquid that instantly filled the air with a fresh citrusy scent, the kind that Jungkook favoured over muskier scents.

Yugyeom was already looking forward to the bath, and the jets hadn’t even been turned on yet. He wandered back into the room to strip and grab some clean towels from the wardrobe for them; Jungkook wasn’t around and he frowned, wondering where the hell the other could have gone in the cabin.

He heard the front door shut and stuck his head out of the bedroom door to see Jungkook walk around into the room holding a tray of strawberries and a bowl of melted chocolate.

Damn, how did he deserve someone as perfect of Jeon Jungkook.

“Surprise!” The elder laughed and carried the tray into the bathroom, resting it on the empty wicker basket that was in the room, just next to the bath so they could enjoy it while they relaxed.

The bath was nearly full when they walked back into the bathroom, as naked as the day they were born. While Yugyeom was still a bit shy about being so openly naked around someone as built as Jungkook, the other made sure that Yugyeom knew how perfect he thought he was, no matter how much muscle he did or didn’t have.

They shared a chaste kiss before Jungkook leaned over and turned the water off, dipping his hand into the water and swilling it around as a tester.

“Ah, the temperature is great” He stepped one foot in and sighed as the other joined it, before he slid down slowly into the water, careful not to overflow the bath as the bubbles covered just up until under his chin. Yugyeom grinned and got in at the other end, resting his head back against the head rest as the water soothed at his muscles.

Their legs were entwined, Yugyeom’s resting on the outside of Jungkook’s thighs, either side of the other boy as he was the taller of the two. He felt Jungkook’s feet push just under either of his butt cheeks, at either side.

Sitting forward to reach the strawberries, Jungkook picked one up and extended it in Yugyeom’s direction, who leaned up to reach it, biting the end off. He licked at his lips, trying to get off all of the chocolate so it wouldn’t stick to his face.

“Thank you, for all of this” Jungkook flushed and looked away, suddenly shy under the praise of his boyfriend.

“Ah, this is nothing, anything for you” Jungkook then took a big bite of his own chocolate covered strawberry, making a noise of appreciation and swatting at the bubbles that got too close to his face with his free hand.

Having already showered after being in the sea, they didn’t really need to wash again, so Yugyeom wasn’t worried about being able to wash his hair with this many bubbles floating about. After watching his boyfriend indulge in the strawberries, and having a few himself, he moved over to Jungkook’s side of the bath, kneeling over the other boy’s lap and leaning in for a kiss as the water sloshed around him.

The kiss was slow and lazy; they had all night after all, to indulge in each other. He wrapped his arms around the back of Jungkook’s neck, settling his weight onto the strong thighs below him, ignoring for now the way his member brushed against Jungkook’s front. Hands settled back on his hips, exactly where they had been earlier in the day. Jungkook then flicked a switch and suddenly the jets started up, hitting all the right muscles in the right places.

This time it was Yugyeom who’s tongue danced out first, running along the length of Jungkook’s plump bottom lip. The other hummed and nipped at the tongue playfully, before his own joined, deepening the kiss as Yugyeom’s hand ran into his hair; he couldn’t bring himself to care that his hair had been dry before then, he was too lost in the other.

He let his hands wander across the body above him, fingertips digging into the soft flesh of his thighs. Yugyeom panted as he pulled back briefly to catch his breath, tilting his head back as lips ghosted over his jaw, before sucking a hickey into the juncture of his neck.

Groaning, He bucked his hips forward, dragging a hiss out of Jungkook as the water threatened to splash over the edge. He didn’t have to worry about getting kicked out from being caught here; they were alone to be as intimate as they wanted.

Finally.

Nails dragged lightly down Jungkook’s chest, catching gently on his nipples as they went; the elder grunted, muscles twitching under the attention, before a hand wrapped around his growing erection, tugging and twisting, the water acting as a lubricant. Yugyeom smirked and squeezed his hand around the tip the way he knew the other liked it.

The jets pulsed against their skin and made it tingle pleasantly, the ones either side of Jungkook were close enough to force water past their members, giving them attention without even needing to be touched.

It was a new feeling, but it was exciting and overwhelming as the constant pressure of the water dancing around them, clouding their minds of any reasonable thought.

“Wait, wait” Jungkook clenched his eyes shut, grasping Yugyeom’s wrist, stilling the hand still wrapped around his dick. “It’s your birthday, I’ve got another surprise for you” Yugyeom tilted his head in question, what more could Jungkook possibly have to give him. He opened his mouth to protest about getting him a present, but a finger on his lips silenced him. “It’s not a physical present, per say. Now shush and get out”

The younger pouted, but complied without complaint, washing the bubbles off him before stepping out and wrapping himself up in a towel, drying his skin off.

The other followed his lead and pulling the plug and turning the jets off with a big sigh, as his body calmed down. He quickly dried himself off before leading the other into the bedroom, where he spread the soft throw over the mattress to protect it from what was about to come. “On your front”

Yugyeom raised an eyebrow at the order, but did as he was told, feeling nervous at whatever it was that Jungkook had clearly been planning.

He watched as the other leaning over to the other side of the bed, returning with a bottle of massage oil. Oh. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine, just at the thought of Jungkook’s hand running all over his body. “This is my present to you, since you wouldn’t let me get you an actual one, so enjoy it while it lasts”

Jungkook knelt on the bed, to the right of where Yugyeom was splayed out, head resting on folded arms. Warming up some oil on the palms of his hands, Jungkook reached across to grasp at each of Yugyeom’s shoulders, muscles tensing at the contact before melting under the warmth.

Slowly kneading at the muscles, the elder made sure to keep his weight off Yugyeom as much as he could, while still putting enough pressure on his muscles so they loosened under his touch.

Yugyeom groaned in pleasure and let his eyes drift closed, focusing on the feeling of the hands he’d grown to love. Moving from his shoulders, Jungkook dragged his hands down the long back, fingertips pressing into each groove of his spine in turn. He worked at Yugyeom’s back for at least 15 minutes, running down over his sides and back up to the base of his neck, pressing his thumbs in tight circles at the top of his spine until Yugyeom was letting out little noises of pleasure.

He ran his hands over the portion of Yugyeom’s arms that he could reach from the position the younger was lying in, squeezing and rubbing the skin until it warmed under his palms.

Leaning in to place a soft kiss on the cheek that was facing up, he smiled at the peaceful look on Yugyeom’s face before he smoothed his hands down the oiled back until he reached the bum that was still bare from their earlier bath. Giving each cheek a firm squeeze, pulling them apart to expose the hole that twitched from the cool evening air.

Yugyeom squeaked when a thumb skimmed over his entrance, just barely teasing the skin before the hands moved down to his feet to start massaging up.

A little giggle erupted from his mouth when fingers danced over the soles of his feet, rubbing in spots that sent tingles up his spine, making the problem between his legs only more prominent.

He groaned and bucked his hips into the bed to try and get some much-needed friction. Jungkook chuckled and rubbed some more oil into his palms before focusing on one lean calf, working the muscle until he felt it was done and switched to the other leg. “Hyung” Yugyeom whined, the tension clearly becoming too much as Jungkook continued to ignore his pleas until he had finished his thighs.

Digging his thumbs into Yugyeom’s inner thighs, just close enough to brush against his balls, Jungkook watched as the younger boy tensed and muffled a whimper into the bed sheets below him.

Jungkook paused, gripping the soft skin; they had waited so long for this moment and now that it was about to happen he felt so much more nervous than he thought he would.

“Gyeom” The younger raised his head as best as he could to try and look at his boyfriend, a confused and wanton look on his face.

“Yeah, Kook?” Jungkook didn’t verbally reply, instead laying himself on top of the other, tilting his head around so they could kiss properly. Yugyeom nipped at his bottom lip gently, moving a hand to run his fingers through the brown hair hanging in front of him. “You ok?”

The elder nodded, placing another chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth before slowly grinding down, his erection sliding between the firm cheeks teasingly.

Pulling back now that he felt a bit more confident that Yugyeom wanted this as much as he did, Jungkook ground against the back of Yugyeom one more time before moving fully away to grab the lube out of the bedside drawer. While he could have just used the massage oil, he didn’t want to risk it hurting more than necessary and scaring Yugyeom off.

He grabbed a pillow and raised Yugyeom’s hips enough to slide it underneath so he had better access to his most hidden spot.

Lubing up two fingers for now, he teased at the rim, rubbing and pushing around the edge until it twitched under the attention. Smirking, he dipped just the tip of his index finger in, wiggling it softly but not pushing in any further until he had Yugyeom panting and whining for him to stop teasing.

Finally, he slid his finger fully in, slowly pulling and pushing until the muscle relaxed around him enough to tease at the edge with his second finger. Yugyeom’s hips bucked into the pillow, biting a groan into the sheets as he spread his legs further, giving the elder more access in hopes that he would just hurry the fuck up.

Jungkook decided he had teased his boyfriend enough and slipped the second finger in, crooking them slightly to brush against the bundle of nervous that tore a louder moan from Yugyeom’s throat.

Scissoring the entrance, he sat entranced as the muscle twitched and clenched every time he pulled his fingers out. He could have spent all day just fingering Yugyeom, watching him fall apart under him, make him cum from this alone. But as tempting as it sounded, it would have to wait for another day as his own erection pulsed between his legs, reminding him that this was a two-player game.

Quickly lubing up his third finger, Jungkook pushed all three back in, groaning alongside Yugyeom at the tightness he felt.

Being as thorough as he could, as quickly as he could, he opened up the boy under him until he was squirming back onto the fingers every time they retreated. “I’m ready, c’mon Hyung” Yugyeom sighed in relief when the fingers retreated for the final time, before strong hands flipped him over so they could see each other properly.

They spent a good few seconds just observing each other; Jungkook reckoned he probably looked nearly as wrecked as Yugyeom did, legs spread and face red as he waited for the elder to do something.

Yugyeom reached up to grab at the back of Jungkook’s neck, dragging him down for a sloppy kiss, moulding their bodies together. “Jungkook, fuck me” The elder choked on air; hearing that come from Yugyeom, who used to be so shy with him. He nodded and reached for a condom, sliding it on as smoothly as he could with shaking hands, before applying a bit more lube to Yugyeom’s entrance.

Bracing his hand on one side of Yugyeom’s head, he lined himself up with the other, before pushing slowly in. Both of their breaths hitched as he continued in at a snail’s pace until his hips were resting against the bottom of Yugyeom’s butt.

“Gyeom, shit” He panted, leaning down to bury his face into the crook of Yugyeom’s neck, trying to control himself. The heat and tightness was almost unbearable and he had to try to think of other things to not cum too soon.

The other wrapped his arms around his shoulders, panting equally as hard as Jungkook and the elder was worried that he’d hurt him. Pulling back to look at the other’s face, he saw a bit of discomfort, but then Yugyeom smiled at him, running a hand through his hair and bucked his hips up to try and get Jungkook to move.

He propped himself up, bracing his hands either side of Yugyeom’s head to start up a proper rhythm. Pulling out until just the tip remained, he thrust back in, eyes rolling back slightly at the friction along his already slightly over-sensitive dick.

Yugyeom was a picture, eyes half-closed and slightly glassy, mouth hanging open in bursts of air as his whole body rocked with the force of Jungkook’s thrusts. His skin was still slightly slick from where Jungkook had massaged and it just made him slide more easily, until Jungkook sat up more, hands moving to hold the younger’s hips to get better leverage.

He bit his lip as he increased the speed of his thrusts, angling Yugyeom’s hips in a way that knocked the air of out his lungs as he cried out Jungkook’s name. A sense of pride overwhelmed the elder as he heard his name; it only reminded him that it was him that was causing the other so much pleasure, only him.

“Look at me” Jungkook husked, watching Yugyeom’s eyes open to stare at him, cheeks the colour of the strawberries they’d enjoyed earlier.

The air was hot and thick as moans filled the air – once Jungkook had found the perfect angle to hit Yugyeom’s prostate on most thrusts, he kept it up, fingertips digging into hips to the point where he was sure there would be bruises.

“Kook, I’m not gonna last much l-longer” His sentence was breathy and broken as his hands clawed at the sheets, clearly desperate to touch himself.

“Shit, me neither” He panted speeding up his thrusts as best as he could. “You gonna come from just this?” Yugyeom whimpered, muscles spasming as he was dangled so close over the edge. He shook his head, trying to get the other to touch him or let him touch himself. Jungkook grunted in warning, hands dragging Yugyeom’s hips up his thighs so he could push deeper.

“Hyung” The younger’s body tensed and he let out a high-pitched moan, arms grabbing at Jungkook’s biceps as he twitched, cum splattering over his own chest in long spurts until he could barely breath.

Jungkook was awestruck at the sight below him; watching the other boy reach his peak so strongly, just from internal stimulation did wonders for his ego and soon he was chasing his own orgasm.

Yugyeom gasped and writhed in overstimulation as Jungkook thrust a few more times until he groaned, releasing into his condom as Yugyeom clenched around him in aftershocks of his orgasm. It was heavenly and Jungkook let his eyes close as he focused on the feeling, lazily rolling his hips once, twice more until he was spent.

They both winced when he pulled out, feeling far too sensitive for any sort of contact to be pleasurable anymore, until Jungkook binned the condom and grabbed a cloth. The warm fabric was soothing to Yugyeom’s overheated skin and he just lay there letting the other dab at his stomach until he was once again clean.

Once all was done, Jungkook flopped onto the bed next to Yugyeom, managing to wriggle the blankets out from under them so he could cover them both, feeling more exhausted than he had in a while. 

Yugyeom smiled at him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips that conveyed so many emotions. A thick silence settled over them as they gazed at each other, minds reeling.

“I love you” Jungkook seemed as shocked as Yugyeom as the statement almost fell out of his mouth. They stared at each other wide eyed, while they had been together for a relatively short period of time in comparison to other couples they knew, the relationship had been intense and meaningful and Jungkook knew that he wasn’t lying with what he had said.

“Kook…” He was preparing for the worst, knowing that Yugyeom, being as shy as he was, might not be at the same place he was. “I love you too” The words were whispered against his lips and he couldn’t help but grin.

It truly was love in paradise; a perfect end to a perfect day.


	8. Domestic Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for this to get so sappy and fluffy but that's just kind of how I imagined these two ended up being.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The late morning sunshine broke through the thin curtains covering their patio door, draping beams of light across their bed. Yugyeom groaned and blinked sleepily several times, rubbing at his face to try and wake up more, though a quick glance at his sleeping boyfriend was incredibly tempting to just stay in bed that little bit longer.

He watched Jungkook sleep peacefully for another few minutes, smiling softly at how young he looked when he slept. His mouth was just open and his cute bunny teeth just peeked out from under his top lip; truly a sight for sore eyes.

When the need to use the bathroom became too prominent, Yugyeom slid out of bed as quietly as he could and padded into the en suite, leaving Jungkook to sleep alone. Once he had done his business and splashed some cold water onto his face, he turned to the walk-in shower, turning it on to heat up before hopping out of the way of the spray to look for a towel.

Soon enough, the water was adequately hot and he stepped in, tilting his head back to let the water run over his face for a few seconds before moving so it was only hitting his hair.

He was nearly done when he heard the door open and shut again and a pair of hands skimmed over the skin on his waist to wrap around him as a chaste kiss was pressed to the back of his neck. The warm body of Jungkook pressed against his back and he let his head rest back against the other’s shoulder, bringing a hand up to run through Jungkook’s now wet hair, smoothing out any tats.

They managed to share a few soft kisses, with Yugyeom’s head turned at a nearly uncomfortable angle before he rinsed his body off and left the shower.

He knew that if they let things get too heated they’d not leave their room again today and while that was essentially the point of this trip, there were so many things to see and do in Jeju and they had plenty of alone time in the evenings.

Leaving Jungkook to finish his shower, Yugyeom wrapped the towel around his waist after towelling his hair until it was on its way to being dry. He wasn’t sure what they had in terms of breakfast (more like brunch by now anyway) lying around the kitchen, but he was pleased to find some staples in their fridge: some eggs, butter and milk, as well as some bread, coffee and a variety of fresh fruits.

Deciding it was his turn to be the doting boyfriend, he got changed quickly into some sweat pants and a loose t-shirt before setting a pan on the stove to heat up with some butter.

Omelettes were some of Jungkook’s favourite breakfast food, and while there was no meat or vegetables to put in it yet, he knew that it would still be appreciated all the same. The dish was nearly done by the time Jungkook wandered out, still looking as sleepy as he did when he had stumbled into the shower.

He sniffed the air and rubbed at his stomach, a smile on his face as he pecked Yugyeom’s cheek, turning the kettle on to make them some coffee.

The whole situation was so domestic that it should have made Yugyeom roll his eyes the way he did when Mark and Jackson were being sappy around the dorm, but the feeling was nice so he didn’t complain as the other made two mugs of steaming coffee, one black and the other full of milk and sugar, just the way Yugyeom liked it.

They chose to eat breakfast at the bar by the kitchen (Jungkook mumbling something about it being too bright, before he’d had his fill of coffee), with the sound of the TV playing in the background that they had turned on just as background noise. Yugyeom caught sight of the weather and was pleased to see that while it wasn’t as hot as the day before, it was still due to be sunny all day.

“We should go out today Hyung, what about the maze, I haven’t been there since I was little” Jungkook looked up from his food and nodded, taking a big sip of his coffee and wincing slightly at the bitter taste. Yugyeom never understood why Jungkook drank his coffee that way, considering he didn’t like it that black any other time of the day, but the other would always say he needed it to function first thing.

“You mean Gimnyeong Park?” Yugyeom nodded and gathered their plate to put in the sink to wash later, since he was pretty sure neither was particularly bothered about doing them now. “I’m game”

“We need to grab some food too, but let’s just get a snack at the park and do shopping on the way back. What time do we fly tomorrow?” The thought of leaving so soon was rather sad considering how settled they were becoming, being able to not do anything if they didn’t feel like it, having only the ocean and themselves to occupy their time.

However, he knew that they both had classes and were far too broke to extend their stay, so they might as well make the most of it while they had the chance.

“Uh” Jungkook stared at the air for a few seconds, before answering “6 I think, so we have most of tomorrow to chill out too. We don’t have to be checked out until 3 and our bus picks us up then anyway to take us to the airport.”

Yugyeom nodded and ushered his boyfriend into their room to get dressed properly and brush their teeth before they left; as much as he appreciated Jungkook wandering around in only a small towel, he wasn’t sure how that would go down with all of the other tourists on the island.

Once they were ready to go and had everything, Jungkook called a taxi service to pick them up from outside of the main reception and so they set back off in the direction of the entrance.

“I forgot they had a pool here, we’ll have to go tomorrow” Jungkook pointed in the direction of the reasonably busy pool, most of the chairs occupied by older couples who were reading or taking a midday nap in what little sun there was at this time of year. Shaking his head, Yugyeom let the other hold onto his hand as they strolled to the big gates at the front and out through the side door, swiping their card to let them out, before they perched on a nearby wall to wait for the taxi.

Luckily, they didn’t have to wait too long and the taxi driver was chatty enough that the journey there also felt like no time at all and soon they found themselves at the entrance to the park.

Jungkook walked up to the ticket booth, Yugyeom in tow and promptly paid for both their tickets, brushing off Yugyeom’s attempt to pay. He had claimed that it was only cheap and technically it was still his birthday weekend and so he wasn’t allowed to pay. Rolling his eyes, but planting a quick kiss when the lady wasn’t looking as a thank you, Yugyeom accepted the offer and soon they were strolling into the park.

The entrance was home to a collection of cats who were lazing about or greeding off the tourists who were snacking in the area; he watched Jungkook coo and kneel by a few who paid him some attention, getting a quick stroke but wandering off when they realised he had no food to offer.

Yugyeom knew how much the elder boy was a fan of cats and often tried to talk to Hyungs into getting one for the flat, but all the others preferred dogs and so it was never a viable option.

The place was quite pretty, and not too busy considering most parents brought their kids during the warmer months, there were only a few other couples or groups of teens wandering around.

Just as Yugyeom had remembered, the point was to collect stamps before climbing up to the little tower and ringing the bell before leaving. He remembered it took him ages as a kid to find all the stamps, double-tracking his steps and getting lost at the same crossroads until his parents has ushered him in the right direction. The feeling of doing it with Jungkook was entirely different and far more romantic, even though it was meant for kids and the hedges were barely tall enough for them not to be able to peek over and see the way.

He decided to let Jungkook lead, who for some bizarre reason had never been before, but by the third dead end, he couldn’t hold back his giggles at the frustrated look on the elder’s face. “I thought this was supposed to be for kids” Yugyeom outright laughed at this, clapping his hands as the other pouted.

“You just clearly have a bad sense of direction Kook, we only have 2 of the stamps and it’s already been like 20 minutes” The other shoved his shoulder playfully and stomped back out of the dead end before stopping and looking around.

“Wait, which way did we come from?” This only made Yugyeom laugh harder, who was now practically doubled over and Jungkook spun in a circle, trying to pretend like he had a clue where he was taking them.

“C’mon you dork” Grabbing his hand, Yugyeom smiled to himself and led them in the opposite direction of the way they had come, finding stamps 3 and 4 pretty quickly, before wandering off in the general direction of where he had remember 5 to be. They passed a young family, with a baby in a pram and a little daughter in a bright pink coat who was running around and giggling.

She nearly bumped into their legs and stopped to stare up at them, eyes wide and cheeks pink before she covered her face and ran back to her smiling parents, who greeted the pair and let them squeeze past before continuing on.

“Why do kids always run away from us?” Jungkook asked, looking over his shoulder at the family as the taller of the two took a turn down another little walkway, where the 5th stamp was.

“Maybe because you’re big and muscly and it was love at first sight” Jungkook rolled his eyes and bumped their shoulders at Yugyeom’s teasing comment.

“How would you know, was that how you fell in love with me? Because of my muscles?” He took a moment to flex and Yugyeom wouldn’t admit the way his eyes were naturally drawn to the tightening of his clothes around his bulging muscles. He tried to ignore how his cheeks felt hotter, because yes, that was part of the reason that he had become so obsessed with the other before they’d even spoken – not that Jungkook needed to know that.

When Yugyeom didn’t reply, Jungkook looked at him curiously as their sheet got stamped and pulled him into an abandoned dead end, backing him up until Yugyeom’s back was brushing the hedge.

They stared at each other for a few moments, before Jungkook leaned in and sealed their lips, nothing chaste about it. Yugyeom brought his hands up to grasp at the strong shoulders as Jungkook’s tongue invaded his mouth, bodies pressed up against each other as the distant sound of voices wafted around them.

A particularly nearby laugh forced Jungkook to remove himself from the younger boy, who looked significantly more flushed than he did before.

Feeling proud of himself, Jungkook retook Yugyeom’s hand and wandered back in the right direction, past the other tourists as if they hadn’t been in the dead end for a suspiciously long amount of time.

The 6th stamp went by uneventfully and soon they found themselves climbing the few steps up to the veranda that held the little bell, which was currently being rang by the same family that they had passed earlier. Deciding this was a good photo opportunity, Jungkook took a selfie of the both of them ringing the bell before they strolled back out to the entrance.

“Do you want to grab a drink, I think they do chocolate milk” Jungkook asked, already pulled the other towards the little picnic seating area next to the shop.

Making Yugyeom take a seat on one of the picnic tables, the elder disappeared into the shop and Yugyeom glanced around at the few other patrons stopping to take a food break. An elderly couple were sat playing what looked like chess on a nearby table and it made Yugyeom smile. Even though he was still so young, he hoped that when he was their age he was still as in love as they clearly were.

His attention was drawn back to his own table as Jungkook plonked into the seat opposite him, a bottle of chilled chocolate milk in one hand and an iced tea in the other. He pulled out a wrapped bun that was topped with a chocolate ganache, another of Yugyeom’s favourites, not that he indulged in the treat often.

“Thanks” Jungkook just smiled at him and took a big swig of his drink, making a pleased sound as he swallowed the cool liquid, before pulling a bit of the bun off and popping it into his mouth, licking his lips to remove the left-over chocolate.

They joked and laughed as they ate slowly, occasionally feeding the few cats that had gathered at their feet with bits that had no chocolate on it until they were done.

Just over an hour had passed when Jungkook called for another taxi, and they took the opportunity to admire the flowers and greenery that was around the entrance. Living somewhere like Seoul meant that natural beauty was pretty sparse unless you travelled far enough to see it and the air felt so much fresher on the island.

Jungkook tugged on his hand when he spotted their taxi and soon they were headed back towards the grocery shop that was only a short walk from their hotel, to pick up enough supplies to last them through the night and just into tomorrow.

“We really should have done this earlier in the trip” Yugyeom said as they wandered around the air-conditioned store, picking up some packs of Ramyeon and some pork to go with it, as well as some ingredients to make pancakes for breakfast as well as some apple juice and chocolate milk.

“But room service was so good, you can’t complain especially when he didn’t have to cook it” He chuckled and picked up a box of instant pancake mix as Jungkook leaned his head on his shoulder, hands resting loosely on his hips from behind.

“You won’t be saying that when we’re paying for it on the way out” Jungkook shrugged and followed him to the till, pouting when Yugyeom paid for everything before he had the chance. The woman behind the till smiled at them and asked how long they had been together, before giving them a free cookie each from somewhere behind the counter.

After thanking her and bagging up their items, they set off along the shore front in the direction of their hotel, glancing out at the choppy waves, which were much harsher than the day before.

Soon enough everything was unpacked and put away in the correct places, before they fell onto the sofa, breathing a sigh of relief as they rested their feet after a long day. Jungkook placed several kisses around the side of his face and down the side of his neck, before putting on the next episode of Yugyeom’s favourite drama, pulling the taller boy until he was snug under his arm.

“You do realise we act like we’re middle aged and married right, most people our age would be out drinking or having sex all the time” Yugyeom commented, drawing a chuckled out of Jungkook who just shrugged.

“I’d rather be fake-married to you than out getting blinded drunk with some random” Yugyeom flushed and bit his bottom lip shyly. “Plus, there’s always time for the sex later on” Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows at Yugyeom, who snorted and slapped his chest, snuggling back in to watch his show, ignoring the suggestive facial expressions Jungkook was jokingly sending his way.

But he was right, there was always time for that.


	9. Wake Up Call

Yugyeom was having the best dream. He was lying on a bed on an empty beach, the breeze wafting the strands of his hair around gently. However, that wasn’t the best part.

Oh no, the best part was easily the fact that he was Jungkook between his legs, working him open slowly, planting sloppy kisses along the inside of his thighs until they quivered. He whimpered and writhed around on the bed when the fingers pressed and rubbed directly against his prostate, sending pulses of arousal through his body unrelentingly.

The sinful mouth moved to mouth at the base of his erection, lightly brushing his teeth against the skin, making Yugyeom’s hips buck up involuntarily.

But the more he let himself get lost in the dream, the less like a dream it felt and as he blinked his eyes open, stretching his muscles he soon realised why it didn’t feel like a dream.

There, lying between his legs, feet dangling off the end of the bed, was one Jeon Jungkook, who’s mouth was still teasing at the underside of Yugyeom’s weeping erection, fingers still thrusting into his entrance.

“Hyung… what…” He mumbled, broken with moans as he tossed his head to the side as a tongue lapped at his slit softly, almost so light that it wasn’t there.

“Good morning, baby” His voice was husky and the fingers inside of Yugyeom crooked, dragging a louder moan out of the younger boy who now had a thin sheen of sweat on his skin from the heat in his lower half. “You seemed like you were having a nice dream, so I thought I’d make it an even nicer reality” Humming in acknowledgement, Yugyeom lifted his hips slightly in time with each of Jungkook’s thrusts.

His eyes fluttered shut as he was enveloped in a delicious heat as Jungkook slowly slid him into his mouth until his erection nudged at the back of his throat. Hissing as the elder swallowed around him, muscles tensing and relaxing around Yugyeom as he tensed from trying not to thrust up into the other’s mouth and choking him.

“S-stop, want you inside of me” He groaned as Jungkook pulled away from him, sucking harshly before moving away entirely, fingers slipping out of his loosened hole as he reached for the nearest condom and some more lube.

Even though they had had sex the night before, it still felt like something so new and so special that they were insatiable and so Yugyeom didn’t mind being woken up like this if it meant seeing Jungkook as wound up as he was. Strong arms looped under his knees and pushed so he was folded slightly over, knees nearly touching his own chest as his hips were raised in the air.

He looked up at the elder, eyes half-lidded in desire as he felt the head brush against his entrance before pushing in until only the tip was inside.

“You look so cute like this, so needy” Damn Jungkook and his husky voice. Damn him to hell. Yugyeom almost whimpered when the tip pulled back out before dipping in again, clearly waiting for Yugyeom to react before he’d take it any further. He supposed he had to give Jungkook some credit for being able to hold out this long, when he himself was such a mess.

“Hyung… Kookie, c’mon” He pouted when only half of Jungkook slid in on the next rock of his hips, a smug smirk on the elder’s face as he watched Yugyeom from above.

“You can do better than that, baby” Jungkook leaned down to kiss him, all wet and lazy and his tongue slid across Yugyeom’s bottom lip before tugging it between his teeth and pulling slightly.

“Fuck you Kook” Yugyeom grunted, bucking his hips trying to tempt the other to just get on with it, but all he got was a tut from the man holding him and the mouth moved next to his ear, tracing the shell with the tip of his tongue.

“That’s not very nice now is it” Jungkook thrust once, deep into him that had him seeing stars before pulling back out so once again only the tip remained.

Yugyeom whined at him but Jungkook just raised an eyebrow, moving back so that he could look at Yugyeom’s face, which by now was flushed a pretty shade of pink. “Please Hyung” He pouted, giving Jungkook his most pathetic look which made Jungkook chuckle breathlessly, showing he wasn’t as unaffected as it seemed.

With one final kiss, he started properly thrusting, body folded over the top of Yugyeom’s with his arms bracing on the bed as best he could with the other’s long legs still hung over them.

The pace was fast and harsh and Yugyeom knew that neither were going to last long, especially with how long he’d been teased before he’d even woke up. The air was filled with almost constant moans or whimpers from both of them as the bed creaked, lightly knocking against the wall and for a minute he was thankful that the cottages were detached and so they couldn’t upset any neighbours.

Yugyeom reached down between them to grasp his weeping erection, tugging a few times and bringing himself dangerously close to the edge as Jungkook’s hips stuttered, losing their rhythm.

“Shit, I’m close Gyeom” All he could do to reply was moan a mangled version of Jungkook’s name as he came over his chest, legs cramping as his whole body jerked.

Jungkook moaned long and low as he followed, thrusting a few more times until he was done, before pulling out and tossing the tied condom in the bin. They panted as Yugyeom stretched his body back out, bones cricking slightly from being bunched up for so long. Jungkook placed a soft kiss on his lips and lay his body over him, covering him almost entirely.

“I didn’t go too hard on you, did I?” He looked concerned at how wrecked Yugyeom clearly looked, but Yugyeom just chuckled sleepily and shook his head, running a hand through Jungkook’s hair to sooth his worries.

He seemed placated and pulled Yugyeom up, tossing him a pair of boxers before pulling on his own. “Let’s make those pancakes, eh?” Yugyeom rolled his eyes and how quickly Jungkook could switch from being a horny little shit, to being a big kid wanting nothing more than sweet treats for breakfast.

A quick glance at the clock told him it was 10 in the morning and that they only had a few hours to go to the pool before they would have to run back and shower before they packed and left.

Following the other man into the kitchen, to see him staring over the side of the box with the instructions. He watched Jungkook paw through the cupboards and the fridge to find what he needed, before grabbing a big mixing bowl. Soon enough, the pancake mix looked about ready and they only managed to have a little food fight in which they lost a little of the mix.

It turned out Jungkook was as good at making pancakes as he was everything else he did and they were thin and just crispy enough that Yugyeom’s mouth watered as they were plated in a pretty sizable stack, with a decent knob of butter melting over the top and running down the sides.

Yugyeom washed some of the fruit that was in the fridge and chopped it up, before pilling equal portions on the sides of two plates and carrying them outside, his other half following behind with the pancakes.

“So, pool today? It’s pretty nice weather and there’s a hot tub attached to the back…” Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows, as if that would tempt Yugyeom to where he couldn’t possibly say no.

He nodded around a mouthful of pancake, taking a drink of their iced apple juice and leaning back to appreciate the last time he’d get to eat breakfast with this kind of ocean view. “I’m going to miss this” Jungkook made a noise of agreement and they sat in silence for a moment just taking it all in, the reality that they’d soon be back to their normal lives living apart in houses full of other people.

“I’m going to miss you” Yugyeom smiled sadly, but he knew they were just overreacting.

“It’s not like you’ll never see me again silly, we’re still going to be together, we can still see each other all the time” Jungkook laughed and nodded, knowing that he was just being dramatic but the sentiment was appreciated.

“I know, but I won’t have you all to myself often enough anymore” Yugyeom licked his licks as Jungkook gave him a once over, finishing the food on his plate and leaning back in the chair. “How am I going to keep my hands off you around the others? We’re going to have to be super sneaky” Yugyeom flushed at the implication, but he agreed; they had given themselves to each other and were addicted and were going to be forced apart in some ways.

He couldn’t really imagine his flat mates being too happy with them having sex all the time, especially considering he shared his room with BamBam – that would be awkward as hell.

But it was something they were just going to have to deal with in the end, it would all work out, even if it meant taking more risks in where and when they got to be intimate.

“Right, let’s get to the pool before it gets too busy, then worry about getting ready to leave when we’re ready” Yugyeom stood, carrying their plates back inside as Jungkook rounded up the stuff they’d need to take to the pool and soon they were wandering down the cobbled path towards the pool.

They were pleased to see that fewer people were around than yesterday, even though it was nicer weather but he figured that maybe they had already left to go back to the real world, or maybe they just had other plans. Either way the duo were hardly complaining as they deposited their towels over some beds and kicked off their shoes, before wading into the water.

Jungkook hissed as the water reached his hips, the cold liquid chilling them quickly, but once you were in for a little while it wouldn’t feel so bad.

Yugyeom giggled but then yelped himself when he was dragged into the water, both boys tumbling fully under the water before resurfacing with a splutter and a laugh. The few elderly people that were around the pool shot them a disapproving look as they packed their things and waddled off in the direction of the cottages.

Jungkook pulled a face in their direction and Yugyeom splashed him and rolled his eyes, pushing the wet hair out of his face as he relaxed his body to float in the water, staring up at the few clouds that floated overhead.

The elder swam over and stood in the water next to his boyfriend, combing his fingers through the strands of hair that were spread out floating in the water around Yugyeom’s head. Sighing in contentment, Yugyeom let his eyes drift closed as he bobbed in the water, Jungkook’s hands trailing over his skin like little feathers.

After a while, the hands disappeared and he opened his eyes to watch Jungkook swim the length of the pool a few times, water making his muscles even more attractive as they glistened in the sun.

He glanced around as best he could while floating on his back and noticed the pool bar that was just off the end of the pool, the bar tender not paying them much attention as she tapped away at her phone, sipping on a water.

At the other end of the pool was a small hot tub that was bubbling away, almost calling his name as the chill of the pool water seeped into his skin making him shiver. The thought of sipping on a cocktail sat in a hot tub was just far too tempting and soon he found himself wading out of the pool in the direction of the bar, asking Jungkook if he wanted anything.

The woman put down her phone and smiled at him, giving him a quick once over that he tried to ignore; he ordered a green mile for Jungkook (his newfound obsession for anything kiwi made the drink ideal) and a San Francisco for himself.

Making cocktails was something he’d always been interested in learning and he was fascinated watching the woman make both drinks at the same time, juggling the mixers and the alcohol bottles.

He paid for the drinks and smiled awkwardly as she leaned onto the other side of the bar suggestively, batting her eyelashes at him. Taking both drinks, he turned to find Jungkook climbing into the hot tub, settling into the back corner to get a view of the whole pool and out onto the horizon from the gate at the entrance.

Handing the drinks over, he climbed in alongside him and took his drink back, ‘cheers’ing before taking a long sip through the straw. The fruity taste had appealed to him since he was of legal age to order cocktails.

Jungkook seemed to pay attention to something at the other end of the pool before he hooked a finger under Yugyeom’s chin, tilting his head towards him so he could plant a long, but chaste kiss on his lips. Pulling away, Yugyeom raised an eyebrow at the sudden action but he caught sight of the woman at the bar frowning and turning away from them to face the other side of the bar when a couple appeared to order drinks. Ah.

“She was looking at you and I didn’t like it” Jungkook stated, looking at his lips before stealing another quick kiss, settling back to sip at his drink.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about” Yugyeom whispered, kissing at Jungkook’s jaw, before cuddling in to him, letting the warmth of the hot tub heat him up.

They enjoyed their drink casually, sat in the hot tub as more patrons arrived to take up beds and have a leisurely swim as it passed noon. Luckily, people paid little attention to them and no one tried to get in the hot tub or ask them to leave, so they stayed for another half an hour or so before deciding enough was enough and wrapping themselves up in towels as they headed off back to their cabin to have a wash and pack.

The packing went smoother than it had been packing on the way there and pretty soon they had made sure that they had everything and had cleaned out the kitchen, binning whatever was left over that they’d bought.

Unfortunately, as 3 o’clock loomed over them, they bid their goodbyes to the cabin and dragged their luggage to the reception to drop off their keys and pay for everything they’d ordered.

Reluctantly, Jungkook let Yugyeom split the bill for their food and soon they were waiting by the side of the road alongside a few other couples for the bus, which was pretty busy by the time it reached them. With one last farewell to the hotel complex, they were sat on the bus, driving towards the airport, leaving behind their little escape from reality all too soon.

Security and check-in went smoothly and they were once again sat in the gate, watching as planes took off and landed pretty frequently.

Their plane was called for boarding and they were some of the first on, this time Jungkook was assigned the window seat but he ushered Yugyeom in first, knowing the other liked to watch the clouds as they flew.

It was little things like that that made Yugyeom’s heart skip a beat and his face blush as Jungkook treated him as the most precious thing in his life.

They held hands for most of the hour flight, the person next to Jungkook sleeping soundly this time around so there was no one to judge them if Jungkook stole a kiss or rested his hand a bit too high on Yugyeom’s leg to be just platonic. The landing was a bit bumpier than it had been on the way there as the winds were stronger in Seoul than they had been over in Jeju.

Baggage was a pain and they waited for the last bags to be unloaded before theirs finally appeared on the conveyer and by the time they had wandered out to the front they were feeling more exhausted than anything else.

“Let me call a taxi” Jungkook was just about to pull his phone out when Yugyeom laughed and covered his face with his hands before directing Jungkook’s attention towards to entrance of the airport where Jin and Namjoon stood with a sign that said ‘YugKook’ and a little heart.

Jungkook just stared at them, mouth agape and phone half way to his ear as his Hyungs excitedly waved at them like proud parents.

Nudging him gently, Yugyeom set off towards their friends, Jungkook in tow looking absolutely mortified. “Hey boys, how was the holiday?” Jin pulled them both into a tight hug, hands ruffling their hair.

“Good Hyung, sad to be back” Namjoon pretended to look offended as he led them to their car, opening the boot so they could put their bags in before sliding into the back seat while the older two got into the front, radio already on. Jungkook shot him a look that made his pulse rate; he just looked so content and happy as he grasped his hand, thumb tracing over the back of his hand.

“So…” Jin started, turning to look at them approachfully, a sly smile on his face as he feigned innocence. “Anything to report? You know, anything interesting happen?”

Jungkook shot him a side-look and tried to not look suspicious as he shrugged. “It was beautiful, we can’t thank you enough really. The water was so refreshing, nothing like Seoul” Jin pouted at their avoidance of the obvious thing he was looking to find out and narrowed his eyes before turning his attention solely to Yugyeom.

“Tell me Gyeommie… did our baby corrupt you?” Yugyeom spluttered, face lighting up a bright red as he tried to hide his face in Jungkook’s shoulder.

The elder of the duo pointedly looked out of the window, not looking at either of his Hyungs who were looking at him both accusingly and a little proud, not that they would ever admit to that. Everyone in his flat still treated him like a baby and tried to mother him and protect him from the ‘big, bad world’ as Jin put it.

“Well, silence speaks a thousand words” Jin said in a sing-song voice and turned back to face the front as they neared Yugyeom’s flat, pulling into the parking lot around the corner. “We’ll give you some privacy, but don’t take too long we’ve left the others to cook and Tae being in the kitchen scares me” Jin frowned and ushered them out of the car as Namjoon helped Yugyeom get him bag out, patting him on the back before returning to the car.

They shuffled around the corner to the entrance of the block, pausing for a moment just to observe each other and figure out what the best way to say goodbye was after spending so much time together.

Just as Jungkook was about to say something, Yugyeom beat him to it and dove in for a kiss, grasping either side of Jungkook’s face in his palms. The other reacted instantly, hands coming up to hold his waist as he deepened the kiss. But all too soon it was over and they actually had to say goodbye.

“I’ll see you in class on… Wednesday?” Yugyeom nodded and rested their foreheads together, three days apart after spending 3 whole days together was going to be so strange. “I’ll call you though, before then”

Smiling, Yugyeom pulled back and linked their fingers together loosely. “I love you”

Jungkook smiled at the ground shyly before looking back at Yugyeom. “Love you too” They shared one more quick kiss before Yugyeom finally headed into his building as Jungkook waved him off before disappearing around the corner. Well, this is it, back to reality and back to his friends, who were no doubt all lingering like weirdos behind the door.

Just as he expected, as soon as he opened the door and pulled his suitcase inside, BamBam and Jackson appeared, practically hanging off him as they bombarded him with questions and affection.

He laughed and hugged them, before Jinyoung and Mark appeared, followed by JB and Youngjae all laughing and joking around with each other as if he’d never been gone.

It was only half 7 and so he couldn’t play the ‘I’m tired’ card and go to bed, instead questions were fired at him from all angles about the hotel, what they did, where they went. Then the dreaded question came up again but there was no evading this time, no Jungkook to hide behind and no car to escape from.

“Did you fuck?” Jinyoung rolled his eyes and smacked BamBam who sniggered but leaned towards Yugyeom showing that he was serious in his question.

“It’s none of your business” Yugyeom crossed his arms and tried to look like he was paying close attention to the TV, but Jackson squealed and leapt on him, pushing him over and covering his body with his own.

“That means yes. Though I can’t say I’m surprised considering we thought you’d already done it in the shower –“ Yugyeom covered Jackson’s mouth and shoved him off him and onto the floor.

“Ohmygod shut up Hyung!” He covered his face and stood, declaring he was going to unpack and promptly exited the room, leaving behind his laughing friends who were making kissing noises and fake moaning after him. God, how embarrassing, they were too much to handle sometimes but he couldn’t deny that he had missed them and that it felt homely to be back.

But there was no way they’d ever let him and Jungkook be alone in the flat if they could help it – it was bad enough to have Mark and Jackson going at it that often, but at least they were relatively quiet.

He wasn’t so sure he could say the same about himself.


	10. Deja Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE:
> 
> Right, so I've come to a decision about how long this is going to carry on for. There will be another chapter of just normal continued story, then a christmas special kind of thing and then probably some sort of epilogue. And that's it unfortunately!
> 
> But don't worry, it won't be the last YugKook story I'll write - and I've got other KPOP works on the go, so check out my page if you're interested in the mean time!
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

Since returning from their mini-break and spending 3 days with nothing other than texts, phone calls and the occasional picture late at night, Yugyeom was anxious to see Jungkook again during their weekly flexibility class.

It had been weird to wake up in his own bed, all alone with not even a hint of water in sight – all he got was a stark white ceiling and muffled snores from the other side of the room. While it was comforting to be back on his home turf, wrapped up in his own bedding, he couldn’t help but miss the warmth that Jungkook provided lying next to him.

And there was certainly no surprise wake up’s either.

However, the class posed all too real problems now they had taken the last few steps in becoming fully intimate – when it came to pairing up to do joint stretching, the closeness and touching was more problematic now he had memories of everything those hands could and had done to him and how he’d nearly been folded in half while Jungkook pleasured him.

It also didn’t help that the elder had no issues with PDA, or getting a little handsy when he thought he could get away with it without being scolded.

So when he found his thighs being spread by firm hands, eyes teasing him from above as thumbs dug dangerously high on his inner thighs, it reminded him of the first time he had paired up with the older boy once they had become friends.

 

~~Flashback~~

 

They were stretched forward, pushing their legs into a near split and bringing their faces closer than normal standards allow.

Jungkook’s lips were parted in concentration as he pushed to stretch their legs further apart and bring their bodies closer together; Yugyeom barely felt the discomfort at the pull on his muscles, too absorbed in Jungkook.

The next stretch they were told to do was even worse, and had Jungkook hovering over his lower half, pushing his bent knees to the floor while Yugyeom lay on his back.

It left him completely exposed and Yugyeom prayed to God that his hormones stayed in check with the sight of Jungkook spreading him in front of a class full of people. Of course, everyone else was in the exact same position, so it was hardly like anyone was looking at him… well, other than Jungkook, who was staring rather intently, large hands gripping his thigh muscles.

After a minute or so they had to swap and Yugyeom felt his palms get sweaty just at the thought of laying his hands anywhere on Jungkook, never mind on his legs.

Those legs that he had jerked off to that morning, those legs that were so thick and muscular, unlike his own somewhat gangly ones.

Jungkook opened his legs for him to grab, hair falling softly away from his forehead as he gazed up; Yugyeom swore those eyes were darker than they had been when they’d started and he gulped, shakily reaching out to hold his legs. He firmly pushed, lowering his legs to the floor at a comfortable pace to allow Jungkook to get used to the stretch.

Subconsciously licking his lips, Yugyeom felt the muscles flex under his palms and he wondered if it was on purpose to get a reaction out of him. Jungkook looked amused and Yugyeom quickly looked away, directing his attention down until he realised he was now basically staring straight at the older boy’s crotch.

 

~~End Flashback~~

 

He remembered distinctly how he had felt so nervous that Jungkook would find out his crush, or that he’d say or do something stupid that would put the elder off him for life. But in reality, the situation was the opposite and while he had never outright asked Jungkook, he was pretty sure the other boy knew exactly what he was doing when he flexed under Yugyeom’s palms.

“What’re you thinking about?” He was drawn back to the present and realised he must have looked pretty stupid just staring into space while Jungkook pushed his knees to the floor.

“You” An eyebrow was raised as the hands on his legs massaged his muscles to soothe the mild ache from being spread unnaturally wide. “Us, the last time we were in this situation” Jungkook made a noise of realisation and let up when their teacher told them to switch.

“Well you’re definitely more flexible than that first time, that’s for sure” Yugyeom flushed and tried to hide his face as Jungkook took his place on the floor, waiting for the other to put his hands on the inside of his thighs before spreading them towards the floor, ignoring the burn as best he could when Yugyeom pushed further than normal to get back at him embarrassing him.

“Shut up, Hyung” Yugyeom let his hair fall over his eyes, blocking them from view from everyone else in the room as he stared down at Jungkook splayed out for him. While he certainly had no complaints about how the elder took care of him in bed, the thought of him dominating Jungkook flashed in his mind and he wasn’t opposed to it.

“I wasn’t complaining” The smirk was taunting as tanned hands covered his own, squeezing over them before quickly retreating back to his own chest as the teacher wandered around the room, making sure everyone was doing as they were told. He praised the pair for their improvement before moving on, as Yugyeom moved to let Jungkook sit back up.

The next pose was another they did last time and had them sat with their legs spread, soles of their feet against the other’s and hands grasping at elbows to pull their front halves towards each other and the floor. Yugyeom let out a sigh when his back cracked and let his head loll forward to rest on their joined arms to his right, trying to ignore how close Jungkook’s lips were to his jaw if he tilted his head towards him.

He jerked, his head shooting up when he felt a tongue trail a wet stripe just under his jaw; his eyes darted around the room to see if anyone was paying them attention. Catching eye contact with a girl in a pair on the opposite side of the room, he ducked his head again and tried to pretend that Jungkook wasn’t teasing him in their class of all places.

Maybe it was Jungkook who had the more exhibitionist streak than Yugyeom – or maybe he just liked seeing how worked up he could make Yugyeom before he cracked. Either way, if they weren’t careful, it could get them in a lot of trouble.

“What are you doing?” He hissed at Jungkook, who just chuckled, but removed his tongue when the teacher signalled the end of that stretch.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” He blinked at Yugyeom like butter wouldn’t melt, with an innocent smile as they waited for further instruction.

“We’re going to kick it up a notch and try to get you guys to do the splits – obviously the girls might find this a lot easier than the boys, so if it’s looking too easy I’ll give individuals further stretches to do. Away you go” The teacher instructed, watching carefully as everyone moved into position. “Slowly, boys, slowly, don’t want to do any damage”

There were collective groans as inner thighs were stretched far beyond where boys normally ventured.

This time Jungkook volunteered to go first, claiming that he and Jimin had been working on splits in their own time and that he could get pretty close.

Watching without assisting for a minute, Jungkook spread his legs out to either side, bracing his palms against the floor as he slowly slid towards to floor, thighs almost touching, but just hovering those last few inches as his body protested. Reaching out to Jungkook’s hips, Yugyeom followed the direction of his teacher and gently applied pressure, stretching Jungkook’s muscles from above as he moved another inch to the floor.

Jungkook grunted as he was pushed further, tapping out after about another 30 seconds, hands grasping at the muscles close to his groin as he rolled onto his back.

Rolling his eyes, Yugyeom didn’t comment, knowing that when it came to splits, he was not that adept and that he would probably be more vocal about his discomfort (in line with most of the boys in the class who were collective groaning).

Swapping positions, any arousal that had been building in the younger boy quickly disappeared out of his mind as his muscles burned and screamed at him to stop as he spread as far as he could, thighs considerably further from the floor than Jungkook’s had been and soon encouraging hands rested where his shirt had slightly risen up, exposing the smallest slither of skin.

He cursed under his breath as he was pushed towards the floor, managing to move a little bit closer before he felt a real strain.

Surprisingly, Jungkook didn’t taunt him, instead he whispered words of encouragement, his thumbs rubbing circles into the exposed skin as Yugyeom held his position for about another minute before he slumped to the floor.

“We’ll work on that” Jungkook said, looking like he actually meant it and Yugyeom wasn’t sure he wanted to know exactly how he planned on ‘working on it’.

The session continued on with a short break to do some light exercise around the sports hall, until they returned to their cool off, the teacher demonstrating their last stretch. Jungkook looked all too happy with this one and it made Yugyeom internally groan, there was no way he was going to get away with this one without the other trying something, he was sure of it.

Before he could even have time to protest, he found himself on his back, one of his legs bent and pushed as far up to his chest as it would go, the other still stretched out straight on the floor.

The purpose was for your partner to put most of their weight onto the bent leg to push it onto your chest, but it also meant getting up close and personal (probably not to the extent that Jungkook seemed to deem necessary, given how others weren’t reacting the way he was), with a lot of bodily contact.

The other’s face was hovering above him, looking all too smug as he braced one hand on the right of Yugyeom’s head, the other holding onto his leg far too low on his thigh to be actually doing any help.

His chest was flush with Yugyeom’s shin and his legs slotted into the space just below his hips, knee brushing against his butt occasionally if either wriggled too much.

Letting his mind wander was a fatal mistake as he realised that if his other leg had been in a similar position to his bent one, it reminded him all too much of Jungkook manhandling him to whatever position he wanted – which normally involved Yugyeom being as exposed as he could be.

Trying to control the flush that was no doubt creeping up his neck, he broke eye contact with Jungkook to stare at the ceiling of the hall, desperately trying to not pay attention to the hand that was feathering at the spot where his thigh joined to his hips – far too close to places that shouldn’t be touched this obviously in a public place.

But his efforts were futile and all he could focus on, even more so when he couldn’t actually see what the hand was doing, was the brush of fingertips gently across the front of his crotch, disguised as Jungkook shifting to get a better position.

Returning his gaze to the elder, to shoot him a dirty look, he sighed in defeat when Jungkook blinked at him as if he wasn’t trying to grope his boyfriend during class.

At least he wasn’t he only one who was getting a bit wound up (thankfully, when they were stood normally, their loose sweatpants would conceal any sort of problems they were having) and he could feel the press of Jungkook’s growing arousal against the underside of his butt that was exposed due to his leg being held up.

The instructor told them to swap legs and it was now the other leg that was pressed to his chest, Jungkook’s position now mirrored on his other side.

Unfortunately, Jungkook wasn’t put off by their change in position and simply carried on with the faintest of touches or the slightest of thrusts against him, all disguised as restless shuffling.

Once it was their turn to switch, Yugyeom was in two minds about giving it back as good as got (if not worse) – on the one hand, he knew that the risk was something that got both of them off and it would be good to give the little shit a taste of his own medicine; however, it was a huge risk and he didn’t want them to have to waddle out of the room looking more suspicious than could be passed off as nothing.

He decided that only a little bit of teasing couldn’t hurt and so he took his place lying atop the other man’s bent leg, his own semi being teased by Jungkook’s body every time he moved.

But the elder looked as calm as ever, arms crossed behind his head so he could observe the other better; his tongue darted out to wet his lips and Yugyeom subconsciously copied the movement bringing a smirk to Jungkook’s face. The air around them was obviously tense and the teacher shot them a confused look when he passed, to see Yugyeom looking anywhere but at Jungkook who was very much the cat who got the cream in this situation.

As soon as they had been dismissed, Jungkook grabbed his boyfriend by the elbow and swerved them through the groups of people littering the hallways and towards once of the emptier practice rooms that had locks on the inside to stop people from barging in mid routine.

He was pushed in and the door was locked.

If there was anything he was thankful of at that point, he was just glad that the place was soundproof. Put it that way.

 

~~

 

When Yugyeom eventually managed to detangle himself from Jungkook’s grabby hands after they had grabbed a coffee and headed off campus in the direction of their apartments, he noticed he had just made it in time for Jinyoung’s dinner to be served, everyone having begun to gather around the dining table.

“Ah, Yugyeommie, grab yourself some cutlery and stuff, we weren’t sure when you were planning on coming home so we didn’t put any out for you” Mark pushed him gently in the direction of the cabinets as he poured everyone some water, before taking his place at the far end of the table, BamBam on his left and Youngjae on his right.

It may have seemed weird to anyone outside of their group that they basically had an unofficial seating plan, but it worked for them – they learned the hard way that certain people shouldn’t sit together.

The plan went Mark at the head (given he was the oldest), Jackson was next to him because he would get fidgety if he wasn’t close to Mark for extended periods of time, but also because Mark could control and calm him down at dinner better than anyone else could – and the last thing they needed was for Jackson to accidentally knock the food dishes onto the floor like the last time they were separated.

Next to Jackson was Jinyoung, who normally sat in the middle so he could serve food more easily, but also because he liked to observe (whether he admitted it or not) and that was the ideal place to do so.

JB was on the end next to Jinyoung and while they pretended nothing was happening, Yugyeom didn’t miss the little glances they shot each other, or the way that JB’s hand would sometimes disappear under the table at the same time as Jinyoung’s. Opposite JB was BamBam – the main reason being that it was as far from Jackson as they could manage without being in separate rooms. Half of the reason Jackson had managed to destroy their dinner and half of their crockery had been partially BamBam’s fault as the pair were simply too hyped and energetic when they spent too much time together.

Being BamBam’s best friend, naturally Yugyeom came next in the line, but unfortunately for him, that put him directly across from the detective that was Park Jinyoung. It had certainly made for awkward dinner encounters when Jinyoung was suspicious about something he had done, or knew something Yugyeom really hoped he didn’t and would just send him knowing looks across the table.

Youngjae was next, though he could really have been sat next to anyone, they stuck him next to the youngest because he got very abusive when he laughed, slapping the nearest person and since Yugyeom was the youngest of the bunch, unfortunately he had the least say and so was often subjected to Youngjae’s hands flapping wildly in his direction. 

The food was served, looking homely and delicious (really how Jinyoung was such a good cook, Yugyeom would never know considering he had never seen the other practising much) and it made his mouth water.

They said their blessings and their ‘thank you’s before plates were being passed around all over the place until Yugyeom had a full plate in front of him.

“I see you’ve stopped moping” Jinyoung commented, shooting him a teasing glance before he took a mouthful as the others sniggered but otherwise kept silent. Yugyeom getting bullied by his Hyungs was often the evening entertainment if he and Jungkook had done something worthy of being picked up on, normally by Jinyoung.

“I was not moping” That comment for several raised eyebrows and scoffs and he pouted in annoyance; Ok so maybe he had missed his boyfriend and that was allowed.

“So how is lover boy? I hope you didn’t get charged with public indecency for having sex the second you saw each other” BamBam and Jackson chortled at the Thai boy’s comment, as if he were a true comedy genius.

“Jungkook is fine, thanks for asking” He muttered, choosing to angrily chew his food to get his point across, which only got more laughs and a pat on the back from BamBam as he sulked.

“So you didn’t get arrested for nudity then?” Even Youngjae was joining in on his torment and he couldn’t help the involuntary blush that crept up to his face as his mind drifted to the definitely not PG-rated activities they had gotten up to in the empty practice room; he was just thankful he wasn’t limping or he’d never have lived that down.

“Kim Yugyeom, can you not keep it in your pants for more than 10 minutes, Jesus” Jinyoung shot him a scandalised look, clearly getting the implication of his blush and avoidance of the question.

The teasing and ludicrous comments continued for a while longer until they got bored with his lack of response and the topic drifted to their other friends as a whole.

“Jin Hyung suggested another get together, for a movie night or something this Friday night – we could order pizza or something” Mark spoke up once the conversation had quieted down while they enjoyed their food. Jackson clapped his hands not unlike a seal as he nodded his head as enthusiastically as he could without choking on his food.

Mark shook his head but smiled fondly at the blonde man, ruffling his hair affectionately before turning to gage the opinion of the others.

Just like the last time, everyone was more than excited as due to scheduling and generally gearing up for the Christmas break, it had been hard to find time to meet up as a whole.

Yugyeom smiled, while it meant that he and Jungkook would have to behave around the others, it was nice that they were properly spending time together with everyone. Though he supposed they were in for a night of torment; even though there were other couples in the group, they were the babies and were most easily teased.

Though he knew that Jungkook would thrive in it and just play-up his antics to get a few laughs, he would no doubt resemble the tomato he was sure he was slowly becoming if his hands wandered like they always did.

Maybe they could sneak off to be alone for a while though… they hadn’t christened Jungkook’s room yet.


	11. Kiss Me Under the Quilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note for whoever might not have seen it, I took a quick break from writing this one to write another YugKook one shot called 'Drowning in You' if you wanted to go take a look while you're waiting for this one to be updated.
> 
> Anyway, as always, hope you enjoy!

“Boys, hurry up! We’re never going to get there in time at this rate” Jinyoung fussed, ushering the group towards the door; himself having been ready to go for at least half an hour.

Yugyeom scrambled to grab his things, tripping over his shoe as he carelessly stuck his foot in before reaching down to actually tie it properly. The others bustled in a similar fashion until the mother of the group has ushered them all out of the door, locking it behind them and squeezing in alongside the others into the small elevator of their apartment building.

“Yah, next time we need to do this at ours, we’re not organised enough for this shit” BamBam grumbled, having been squished at the back of the elevator.

“But that would mean you’d have to actually clean-up for once and we all know that’s never going to happen” JB pointed out as they started on the short walk to the other apartment, the parents of the group taking the lead, chatting about something that Yugyeom couldn’t quite hear over the bickering of BamBam and Jackson and booming laugh of Youngjae.

For once the tall boy was walking alongside his eldest Hyung in a comfortable silence, before the shorter man spoke up, eyes still fixed on the path ahead.

“I’m happy for you, Yugyeom” He glanced at his Hyung, trying to figure out where the conversation was heading. “He’s good for you… I think” Mark turned to look at him, a fond smile on his face as he patted at Yugyeom’s back, clearly signalling that the conversation was over. But the rare praise from his otherwise silent Hyung made his heart swell as he let his arm drape over his shoulder, continuing on with a smile on his face.

He couldn’t describe how pleased he honestly was with how well accepted his relationship had become; it would have been far more difficult to give himself to someone who his friends disproved of. The familiar sight of the apartment block came into view as they rounded the final corner and Yugyeom could have sworn he had heard Jimin shrieking at Taehyung from the open window on the second floor.

Climbing the one set of stairs that took them to the right floor, Jackson squirmed his way to the front, knocking rapidly on the door as the fidgeted in excitement, disappearing past the door as soon as it was opened by an equally excited looking Hoseok. The sunshine duo hugged briefly before Jackson disappeared shouting something about having something exciting to show Namjoon.

Gradually, they all entered one by one, adding to the random pile of shoes discarding haphazardly by the door as they went.  
Scanning his eyes over the room Yugyeom greeted the people he could see, with the exception of Yoongi and Jungkook, who were nowhere to be seen.

His vision was soon invaded by Taehyung, who gave him his signature box smile and slung his arm around Yugyeom’s shoulders, steering him in the direction of the kitchen. “We’re ordering pizza, what do you think everyone will want?” Jin, now accompanied by Jackson and Namjoon, were studying some menus intently, occasionally pointing out suggestions.

Between the 5 of them, they came up with a huge order that would be more than enough for the 14 of them and covered all of their tastes sufficiently – to be honest, no one was hugely picky when it came to greasy or fried food.

Just as Yugyeom stepped back from the counter they were all gathered around to let the elders do the actual ordering, arms wrapped around his middle, hugging him tightly to a firm chest. “Hey you” Jungkook’s voice floated into his ears in a soft murmur as lips brushed the shell of his ear; Yugyeom could feel the curve of his mouth against his skin as he leaned back to rest his head on the other’s shoulders.

“Hello to you too” He turned his head to observe the other man, a small smile on his face at the look on Jungkook’s face as they shared a moment.

“Are you two going to be like this all night?” Yoongi appeared, raising his lip in a sneer as he walked past them to get a beer, making Jungkook roll his eyes and stick his tongue out at his Hyung. “Don’t wave that tongue at me, I don’t want to know where it’s been” Yugyeom bit his lip to hide his smile as he dropped his eyes to the floor, but stepped out of Jungkook’s embrace to face the other boy.

“I missed you” Jungkook leaned forward, stealing a peck before a pillow was thrown at his head, this time from BamBam who had flopped onto the sofa in the middle of Jimin and Taehyung.

“You were literally fucking each other days ago, how can you miss him already” The duo flushed and at least had the decency to look mildly embarrassed before the elder dragged his boyfriend over to the same snug loveseat there were forced onto the first time they had actually met. But it was safe to say that Yugyeom was feeling far more comfortable this time around, sides pressed against each other.

It was like putting a jigsaw together, getting them all to fit in the same room at least somewhat comfortably and although BamBam, Jimin and Taehyung had previously occupied one of the sofas, the eldest Hyungs pulled rank and the trio were demoted to the floor. Jimin pointed out that Yugyeom and Jungkook weren’t forced to move and the only response was that it kept the duo mainly out of sight if they got a bit handsy during the films.

Jungkook pouted, clearly wanting to kick up a fuss, but neither wanted to risk losing their spot snuggled together and so just huffed from their side of the room.

They left the others to debate over what movie they were going to watch, J-Hope disappearing briefly before coming back with various blankets and pillows, throwing them in a pile on the floor.

“Hyung, throw a blanket over” Yugyeom waved his hand to get Jinyoung’s direction, who was also grabbing a blanket that apparently he and JB were going to share from their place on the second sofa, next to Yoongi. The elder rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow until Yugyeom muttered an exaggeratedly whiney ‘please’, only then tossing them a large knitted blue blanket.

Jungkook fussed over it until it was firmly wrapped around the both of them, hiding their bodies up until their neck from the rest of the room.

The elder shot him a smirk as his hand grabbed onto Yugyeom’s, squeezing as he laced their fingers together under the fabric. “I swear to god, any funny business under that blanket and we’re throwing you both out” Jin scolded them, tucking into Namjoon’s side from a newly added bean bag.

They both responded with a ‘yes Hyung’ in a sing-songy voice that had the eldest pouting, muttering something about kids and their lack of respect.

The movie ended up being a horror that no one had seen yet and would no doubt draw screams from the more skittish of the bunch, all hyped up by each other’s tension.

While horrors weren’t normally Yugyeom’s favourite type of film (not because he got scared, he just found the whole plot and character development a bit repetitive and bland), the sarcastic comments coming mainly from Yoongi and Jinyoung about how they would have done things differently to the character, combined with yelps and whimpers from J-Hope and Youngjae were keeping him more than entertained.

Jungkook let his head tip to rest sideways against Yugyeom’s shoulder, using the other’s height as an advantage, sighing as Yugyeom’s hand automatically came up to pet at his hair, twisting strands absentmindedly.

Before the first jumpscare in the film could actually catch them off guard, firm knocks on the door just as the monster was creeping up on the protagonist scared them silly. There were several screams (which would later be denied) and lots of flinching, eyes shooting towards the door wildly before JB calmly commented on the fact it was probably the pizza man.

Jin jumped up, Namjoon in tow to open the door, apologising to the slightly concerned looking driver for the noise, paying for the lot as quickly as he could before shutting the door.

There a moments silence, before everyone erupted into various giggles, bodies making room in the middle of the floor as boxes were strewn wherever there was space. Jungkook snagged a Margherita pizza and a box of fried chicken before anyone could complain, precariously laying the food out across the pair’s lap as he opened the pizza box and tucked the lid underneath to save space.

After some bickering over who was having what food and who was going to be the drinks deliverer (which ended up being Jackson after he was the last one stood up), they were finally settled back to a semi-state of silence.

The movie was resumed and within 5 minutes, an actual scare had Youngjae inhaling a bit of pizza, starting to cough and wave his hands in the air until Jinyoung leaned forward to give his back a few firm smacks until he had dislodged the food and could breathe again. Yugyeom chuckled as Youngjae was fussed over by the mothers of the group, accepting the bite of chicken that Jungkook was extended in his direction.

By the time they had finished the food, they felt bloated in the best kind of way, Yugyeom patting at his stomach affectionately when Jungkook cooed over him, pinching his cheek teasingly.

The elder let his head rest against Yugyeom’s shoulder again, but his face was turned towards his neck, breath fanning over the skin in hot waves that had Yugyeom squirming.

He let his eyes flick to Jungkook, who was stared at him with hooded lids, eyes looking impossibly dark in the dimly lit room. A hand came to rest on his thigh, fingers digging into the soft flesh under his sweat pants teasingly close to his groin as they kneaded the flesh.

Yugyeom raised an eyebrow, his eyes dancing over the others in the room to see if anyone was paying them any attention – but even the sceptics were now engrossed in the film as it was reaching its climax.

Deciding to indulge the elder, who had puckered his lips into a plump pout, Yugyeom turned his head and leaned down, looking into Jungkook’s eyes as they shared a soft kiss. He pulled away for all of a few seconds, before re-joining their lips in a firmer kiss, mouths moving solidly against each other as Jungkook tugged the blanket higher, covering their faces from any straying eyes.

Tongues toyed at lips until they separated, meeting each other in a sloppy kiss as Yugyeom let his hand run up into the back of Jungkook’s hair, tugging as Jungkook bit his lip in response.

“Oh for God’s sake, you two!” They pulled apart with a giggle as the blanket was ripped from Jungkook’s hands, exposing them to the room, who were shooting them a mix of amused and disgruntled looks. 

“Just go to your room or something if you can’t keep it in your pants for more than 5 minutes” Namjoon fussed, waving his arms in the direction of Jungkook’s room as the duo smiled at the ground, shuffling out of the room quickly as Jimin smacked Jungkook on the butt as he passed. It wasn’t their fault they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Jungkook sniggered as he dragged Yugyeom into his room, shutting the door behind them as he backed the taller man into the bed, his knees hitting the edge causing him to topple backwards.

The elder clambered on top of him as they squirmed up the bed until Yugyeom was resting his head on the pillows, welcoming a long kiss as Jungkook settled his weight over him. Yugyeom barely had time to take in the new surroundings of the elder’s room, which was painted with deep blues and blacks, a keyboard sat near his computer on one side of the room. 

Knowing they couldn’t really get away with having actual sex when no doubt someone would come to check that they hadn’t died once the movie was finished, Jungkook simply pushed Yugyeom’s sweater up under his armpits enough to kiss down his chest, tongue swirling around perk nipples as his hand toyed with the other.

“Tell me what you want” He murmured, eyes locking as he nipped and sucked a trail down to the other’s navel, dipping his tongue into his belly button.

Yugyeom squirmed, hips wriggling on the sheets as best they could with large hands gripping them firmly as he was teased with that wicked tongue that was now trailing along the waist of his sweatpants.

“Suck me off, Hyung, please” He panted, arms splayed out on the pillow beside his head as Jungkook smirked, but quickly went to work removing his pants and boxers in one go. His semi curved towards his stomach as Jungkook shimmied down until he was face to face, mouthing up the underside in languid movements until he reached the tip.

Letting his eyes flutter shut, Yugyeom gave his senses over to his boyfriend, who was tonguing at the slit, fingers pushing his foreskin back to expose the sensitive flesh. He moaned, before biting into his sleeve to muffle his noises as Jungkook slowly took him into his mouth until he nudged the back of his throat, muscles constricting around him as he swallowed.

His chest heaved as Jungkook set a steady face, slow enough that the tension building would inevitably lead to something great. Fingers rolled his balls softly, tugging gently before slipping lower to push firmly at his perineum, stimulating his prostate externally in a way that had Yugyeom whining loudly, even through his muffling.

Jungkook’s free hand slid up his stomach, kneading at the soft flesh before pinching at one of his nipples, smirking around him as Yugyeom attempted to buck up. Pulling off to breathe, Jungkook licked and mouthed at one of his balls, slipping it into his mouth and rolling his tongue over it, thumb catching a bead of precum that oozed from Yugyeom’s tip.

“I want to try something” Jungkook stated, licking his lips as Yugyeom opened his eyes to look at him in question, face flushed and looking so wrecked with his tucked jumper the only thing on his body. 

He tilted his head in a silent question, before Jungkook bit his lip. “Can I fuck your thighs?” Yugyeom’s mouth fell open into an ‘o’ and Jungkook rushed to explain himself. “I just love your legs, and it’s quicker and easier to clean –“

Yugyeom sat up slightly to rest his hand against Jungkook’s flushed cheek in a placating manor, a small smile on his face as he spread his legs, nodding his head as he refused to make eye contact.

Jungkook stared for a moment, before giving himself a few whispered words of encouragement as he quickly pulled his shirt off, pushing his trousers down to where his knees met the bed. “Could you grab the lube, its under my pillow” Yugyeom shot him a look at the fact that he kept it under his pillow and not in a drawer, before digging around until he found the bottle.

The elder caught the bottle tossed at him easily and after taking a moment to get his shit together, he covered his own erection in a thin layer, before tossing the bottle onto the bed by them.

Reaching out, Jungkook grabbed Yugyeom’s legs by the knees, lifting them and squeezing them together before resting them both on his left shoulder. “I need you to keep them tight for me, baby” Yugyeom bit his lip as he clawed at the pillows around him, watching intently as Jungkook lined himself up before pushing between the firm muscles of Yugyeom’s thighs.

Letting out a hiss, Jungkook wrapped his arms around Yugyeom’s legs to ground himself and keep the other boy in the right position as he began thrusting shallowly between the supple flesh.

“Shit, Gyeommie” He let his head roll back, eyes shut as he bucked against the other man, tip being squeezed and released as it pushed past Yugyeom’s thighs, peaking through the other side.

The friction was new but still so delicious as Yugyeom tensed up his muscles, making the drag harder and the pleasure spike for the elder who grunted. The sound of slapping skin was erotic and Yugyeom’s breath hitched when Jungkook’s erection brushed past his balls, teasing him further.

He watched Jungkook fall apart for several minutes, hair sticking slightly to his forehead as little beads of sweat clung to his skin, gripping onto Yugyeom’s thighs so tight that he was sure it would bruise.

Deciding that he’d been worked up enough as he watched Jungkook’s muscles twitch and tense, signalling he was close as the lube spread over Yugyeom’s skin, making the slide easier; Yugyeom reached down to his own erection, gripping it tightly before twisting and pulling at a lazy pace, letting the sight of Jungkook work him up more than his own hand.

Their eyes locked as Jungkook hunched over him, thrusting more quickly as he panted, tongue licking at his dry lips. “I’m close, Hyung” Yugyeom whined, thumbing at his slit and spreading the now constant ooze of precum to aid in his jerking as he sped up his pace when Jungkook moaned in response, biting at his calf as his eyes clenched shut.

Soon enough, Jungkook surged forward, cum escaping in long spurts across Yugyeom’s thighs and erection as the younger clenched and unclenched his thighs to help the elder ride it out.

Watching with hooded eyes, Yugyeom chased his own orgasm, hiccupping when a large hand smacked his own away, replacing it to rapidly stroke his erection. His back arched as he finally came, muscles spasming around Jungkook’s spent member still between his legs as the elder milked him through it, not stopping until Yugyeom cried out, clawing at his wrist to get him to stop.

They observed each other before letting out breathless giggles at how absurd they must look, Jungkook letting go of Yugyeom’s legs, which flopped to the bed and released Jungkook from between them.

“That was intense” Jungkook breathed, rolled to lie next to Yugyeom as they caught they breath, before they would inevitably have to get up and clean themselves before sheepishly returning to the gathering.

Yugyeom smiled, placing a kiss against Jungkook’s shoulder as they lay in a comfortable silence, the distant sounds of their Hyungs arguing over what to watch next the only thing keeping them from drifting off. “I love you, Jungkook” The elder’s eyes widened as he turned to look at Yugyeom, the sudden confession taking him off-guard before he smiled abashedly and entwined their fingers.

“I love you more” Yugyeom was about to argue, before Jungkook smirked and kissed his pout away.

Neither could imagine a more perfect person to spend their time together for as long as they would have each other, even though they were young and some would say irresponsible, they had each other and at the end of the day, that’s all they could ever need.


	12. Yin and Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised Youngjae's been neglected in this story, so I thought I'd give him some appreciation this chapter.
> 
> This chapter is basically just a load of fluff, but it's cute and Christmassy... and we've only got one more chapter to go, so I thought I'd give a break from the smut.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Before anyone knew it, November had rolled on by making way for a snowy December. The air was cold and crisp, occasionally blurred by a flurry of snowflakes coating the ground in a pretty layer of untouched snow.

Christmas was mere weeks away and Yugyeom was stumped at what he was going to get Jungkook; so many questions were flowing around his brain, how much was an acceptable amount to spend? How big of a gift should he get? What would Jungkook even want that he wouldn’t already have?

He knew Jungkook was getting into photography, but he had already managed to find himself a used, but still amazing quality camera from a little techie shop they’d stumbled upon on one of their strolls. 

The standard gifts of food wouldn’t really cut it either, since it was something they did together quite often and Jungkook hit the gym more often than not these days, so chocolates were a luxury.

Pouting in frustration, he flopped onto the sofa, head landing in Jinyoung’s lap; he preened when the elder started petting at his hair, idly playing with individual strands.

“Hyung, help me” He stared up at Jinyoung in what he hoped was a cute way, watching as he rolled his eyes, glancing at Jaebum who pushed his way into the dorm, shuffling his boots on the mat to knock off any snow.

“Well what does he like to do, other than the obvious… is he into adult colouring books, does he like to take baths, does he wear a lot of jewellery” Yugyeom hummed at the suggestions, the last one catching his attention more than the others. Jungkook rarely took long baths long enough to warrant expensive bath bombs, and he was too easily distracted for colouring books, but jewellery was something he wore often.

“He’s into his jewellery, has his ears pierced, likes his necklaces and some rings occasionally” He provided, watching as Jinyoung looked off in thought, before giving further suggestions.

“Is there anything he doesn’t have a lot of, or could do with some new things?” Yugyeom stopped to think, Jungkook had a lot of rings and didn’t wear necklaces often enough to buy him another one. The one thing Yugyeom rarely saw him wearing was any form of bracelet, occasionally he would wear a watch but had stated that that’s what his phone was for.

Jaebum reappeared shortly after with a tray full of mugs, steam rising from them as he stooped to let the two on the sofa pick up too.

Jinyoung smiled at him and thanked him for the hot chocolate; Yugyeom just watched their interactions closely, it was clear to everyone how much closer the pair had gotten as of recent though they would always deny any accusations.

“Maybe a bracelet, like with a charm or something to remind him of me” He suggested, frowning as Jaebum scoffed, sitting in the armchair they’d acquired in a yard sale the other week.

“Like he needs anything to remind him of you, you’re attached at the hip” Yugyeom stuck his tongue out at the teasing, choosing to otherwise ignore the elder man as Jinyoung mentioned that Youngjae and BamBam had been talking about a little trinket shop that sold nice and relatively well priced jewellery when BamBam had accused Youngjae of being the ‘fashion terrorist’ of the house.

Yugyeom thanked him, saying he’d ask the others about it and maybe check it out when he had time.

His mind drifted to what the other might be getting him; he knew he was as difficult to buy for as Jungkook and like his birthday, they’d agreed to not spend a ridiculous amount on each other, given they were barely able to buy other niceties on their student budget, so one present was more than enough.

He just wanted it to be something Jungkook would actually use more than once, something that meant something to the both of them.

But in a town full of chain stores and cheap commercial gift sets, it was hard to find something that didn’t look mass produced, or something you could find in every shop going.

With that in mind, he thanked JB once again for the hot drink and padded off in the direction of the room where he knew Youngjae, BamBam and Jackson were gathered to watch the latest episode of a drama they watched.

 

~~

 

The shop was cute, if a bit underwhelming from the outside. It was definitely somewhere that Yugyeom would have otherwise walked straight past without even a second glance; but that was why he had BamBam and Youngjae in tow, talking excitedly about all the things the shop had and what they were going to pick up as gifts for who.

When they pushed inside, there was only two schoolgirls, still in their uniforms inside, gushing over keychains and phone cases in the corner, giggling as they looked over their shoulder at the boys.

Yugyeom glanced around the cramped shop in mild awe, this place literally had everything you could need from cute stationary and charms to expensive looking watches and jewellery in glass cases nearer the till. An old woman sat chewing on a toothpick as she flicked through a magazine, sat on a stool behind the till, giving them barely a second glance.

He wandered over to the cases, eyes skimming over gold and silver and various coloured beads and chains. “What are you looking for, Yugyeommie?” Youngjae was suddenly by his side, leaning to look at what Yugyeom was browsing, pointing out things that caught his attention.

“A bracelet I think, something that will remind him of me or something… I don’t know really” He rubbed at the back of his neck, overwhelmed by the sheer volume of choice.

“Well lets start with what type you want, leather, gold, silver, beads?” Youngjae asked, gesturing in the direction of each type he had just named. BamBam made a noise of excitement form across the shop and it was followed by more giggles and a quick glance over his shoulder told him BamBam had managed to strike up a conversation with the girls. Typical.

“Uhh, silver I think… he has a lot of gold already” The other nodded and steered him down the little aisle towards the silver section, sliding the case open to get a better look at the bracelets on the display.

They spend several minutes going over several styles, some too gaudy, some too plain and some with too many charms on them that just looked like they’d be irritating to wear.

“Ah, this is hopeless, I’m never going to find what I’m looking for” He groaned, letting his head loll back as he stepped away to browse other stuff in the store, needing a break from staring at nothing but silver. Youngjae followed him with a pat on the back, reassuring him that they’d find something and this was just one of many shops.

He really appreciated Youngjae, though he knew he didn’t say it enough. He was happier and more bubbly than Jinyoung, but more level-headed and sympathetic than BamBam and at times like this he was exactly what he needed. Smiling in response, he pulled the other into a one-armed hug as he wandered around the shop aimlessly.

Just as they were about to head out, BamBam having bought himself a pom-pom keychain – what on earth he was going to do with that, Yugyeom would never know – he spotted it.

On a standing rack near the back of the shop, was a little set of silver chain bracelets, one charm hanging neatly off each bracelet. Yin and Yang.

One bracelet had the little Yin charm on it, the other with the matching Yang, that fit together when placed next to each other. It was perfect. It reminded him much of himself and Jungkook, too distinct individuals with different interests that when put together created something so perfect it created a whole.

He knew it was cheesy and sappy and no doubt his Hyungs would mock him for it, but it was exactly what he had been looking for, without even realising it.

Wandering over to it, he let the chains brush over his fingertips, feeling light and dainty. Youngjae once again appeared by his side, peering at what he was so enraptured by; a bright smile appeared on his face and he urged Yugyeom to buy it, ushering the taller boy over to the till with the bracelet set in hand.

While they weren’t the cheapest thing in the shop, they also didn’t break the bank and so Yugyeom made sure to pick up a small bag of Jungkook’s favourite candies (even though the other would complain about making him fat).

Now all that was left was to wrap the thing, alongside his secret Santa present that he had already gotten (Jinyoung was incredibly easy to buy for when he’d overheard him taking about a new series of books he wanted to read).

 

~~

 

It was the final few days before Christmas break, in which Yugyeom was going back to his family home in Namyangju for actual Christmas. He and Jungkook had agreed that once the main days of the holiday were over, Jungkook would come to his for a few days to spend some time with his family and then they would swap, heading out to the Jeon’s before they would have to return to University in January.

Everyone was gathered in one dorm, decorated with a tree covered in a total mismatch of items (Yugyeom was pretty sure he even saw a condom packet or two being used as baubles), as had become the norm once a week.

The secret Santa meant they all saved money instead of having to buy presents for everyone and also was more exciting not knowing who had who, other than when someone let loose who they had and it became pretty easy to work out who had who from them on.

With everyone gathered on the floor in a big circle, gifts were passed around and in some cases hilarity ensued – Jackson bought Namjoon a big roll of bubble wrap because he always broke everything he suggested wrapping himself in the bubble wrap to minimise damage, but had also gotten him one of the oversized knitted cardigans he loved.

BamBam had bought Jungkook a vibrating butt plug as well as some handcuffs and a blindfold, which went down in great hilarity for most of the group, Jin was too busy trying to get the image out of his head and Jungkook and Yugyeom looked like they wanted the floor to swallow them up but the younger didn’t miss the dark look Jungkook shot him when he thought no one was looking.

Yugyeom presented his gift of the first two books in the series to Jinyoung who looked thrilled and would have probably started to read them then and there had JB not confiscated them until later.

Once the main exchanging of gifts was over and everyone had moved on to the natural progression of beer and junk food, Jungkook pulled Yugyeom into his shared room with BamBam, shutting the door behind them as he opened Yugyeom’s wardrobe to pull out a box. “Eh, how long has that been there?” He pointed, wondering when the hell Jungkook had gotten in to hide it in here.

Jungkook shushed him with a kiss and ushered him onto the bed to sit crossed-legged facing each other as he pulled his own gift bag out from under his bed.

“Open yours first” Jungkook had said, pushing the box in his direction. He took a deep breath, before tearing at the gold wrapping paper that covered the box, discarding it onto his floor as he opened the box. He grinned as he lifted the gift out of the box, shooting Jungkook an excited look. Inside was a signed Chris Brown CD, one that Yugyeom actually didn’t already have which was an added bonus.

“Hyung! You shouldn’t have spent this much, ohmygod… thank you so much” He lunged forward to grab Jungkook’s face between his hands, planting a lingering kiss on his lips before falling back into his previous position.

“Don’t worry, I found it cheaper than normal, plus I know how much you love Chris Brown so it was worth it” Jungkook looked proud with himself for a moment, before he reached for the gift bag popping it open and peering inside. The first thing he pulled out was the bag of candies at which he smiled softly and opened so that they could share some then.

He then pulled out the small box that was individually wrapped, placing the now empty bag on the floor. Yugyeom felt nervous and he wasn’t even sure why; would Jungkook think it was too cheesy, too simple?

The look on Jungkook’s face as he opened the box had Yugyeom holding his breath, their eyes met briefly before Jungkook was pulling out the bracelet, thumb brushing over the little Yin charm.

“I got Yang for me too, so we match” He explained, feeling a flush creep up his neck at how lame it sounded saying it out loud. Jungkook’s face softened into an impossibly fond look as he fiddled to put the bracelet on, letting Yugyeom help before he said anything.

“I love it, now even when we’re apart, we’re together… Gyeommie” He whined at the end, throwing himself at Yugyeom and knocking them both onto the bed with a bounce before he crushed their mouths together. “You’re so cute. Where’s yours” Yugyeom blushed and giggled, pleased that Jungkook liked it as much as he did.

He leaned to open the drawer by his bed, pulling out the other bracelet and letting Jungkook tie it around his wrist, taking a moment to slot the charms together.

“You’re such a sap” Jungkook teased, kissing him again when Yugyeom slapped him playfully, before pushing him back.

“We should probably head back out, we don’t want them thinking we’re using BamBam’s gifts already” They snickered, and Jungkook hummed as he placed a sloppy kiss on the side of his neck, where he knew Yugyeom was the most sensitive. He knew that they’d get a good use out of the gifts, just maybe not when the others were around for once.

 

~~

 

Yugyeom couldn’t explain how happy he was when he introduced Jungkook to his parents, a proud smile on his face and matching bracelets on their wrists and his mother busied around them.

Jungkook was well fed and encouraged him to spend all of his time not spent with his parents, in bed, sharing body warmth and cheesy whispers as the snow fell heavier than before outside. Winter normally wasn’t Yugyeom’s favourite time of year, too cold and too isolated when he had to leave his friends for a few weeks.

But now he had someone to spend it with, someone to waste the days away doing as little as possible with and it gave him a new perspective on the season.

 

Jungkook’s parents were equally as excited to meet him and while he was certainly more shy than Jungkook in the initial introduction, he was more than happy to meet the in-laws.

He also got to meet Jungkook’s mysterious older brother, who he knew Jungkook idolised and gushed about whenever they got chatting about the older man. The group chat had barely stopped buzzing, with stupid memes and well wishes over the holidays, everyone was getting angsty not seeing each other for such a prolonged period of time.

It was weird after living with these idiots every day, to not seeing them for weeks on end. But just the promise of Jin’s cooking had everyone more than ready to get back to uni, even if the promise of increased work load and exams loomed over their heads.

Yugyeom knew that whatever happened, as people started to graduate and disperse, he knew that they’d be friends for life and he was more than grateful for that.

What more could he ask for, than a big group of misfits and a loving boyfriend who only showered him in more attention as the days went on. Maybe life could be perfect after all.


	13. Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends, but I'm happy with how the story progressed given I was ready to end it before they'd even gone on their vacation. It's quite a fluffy chapter, more of an epilogue than anything else.
> 
> I'll definitely be writing more YugKook in the future, so if anyone has any plot they'd particularly like to see, just leave a comment or something and maybe I'll write some gift fics if anything catches my eye!
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies.

_Graduation Day;_

 

Yugyeom couldn’t quite believe it. He’d made it all the way to graduation day, passing with flying colours and feeling much older than the baby he had been when he’d first met Jungkook. A quick glance down the line he was stood in told him Jungkook was chatting to a few people he vaguely knew the faces of.

With their surnames beginning with J and K, they weren’t hugely far apart and Yugyeom couldn’t help the flush of pride as he watched him.

Jungkook looked as gorgeous as ever in his black gown and Mortarboard, looking more professional than he thought either of them ever had. The elder boy – or should he say man, given they were now 22, looked far more grown up than the bunny-toothed, doe eyed boy he’d first fallen in love with all those years ago.

Yugyeom was still the slightly taller of the two, but Jungkook was undoubtedly the muscular one, following on his regime of working out so that he looked like an athlete. Not like he was complaining, especially given that Jungkook liked to pick him up and it gave Yugyeom butterflies.

He himself had also matured a lot over the last few years, losing some of his residual baby fat around his face and leaning up a bit too.

They made quite the pair, he was told.

Jungkook turned at that moment to glance back down the line and their eyes met; they smiled softly and for a second Yugyeom nearly forgot they were in a room full of other people, before the next name was called out to go on the stage and collect their certificate.

It brought a whole new wave of nerves as his eyes trailed up to the balcony overlooking the hall they were in and sure enough, he saw 12 other men gathered right at the railing talking animatedly, much to the apparent distaste of the old couple next to them. Yugyeom tried to hold back a laugh when BamBam and Jackson started waving wildly, noticing they had his attention.

Jinyoung swiftly grabbed their flailing limbs and pinned them to their sides as Yugyeom turned his attention back to the line, shuffling forward a few steps.

Time had really flown as everyone else in their huge group had graduated one by one over the years, moving on to bigger and better things.

Jin and Namjoon had moved out almost as soon as they had graduated, on the money their parents had given them as graduating gifts – though the place was still close by and more often than not they’d still group together in one of the flats to spend time as a group. As expected Mark and Jackson had also found their own little place, as had Yoongi and Hoseok.

Jinyoung and Jaebum had finally admitted they liked each other and had been officially dating for a little over a year, after some much needed pushing from friends and also had found their own place in the same building as Jackson and Mark’s new apartment - the building was new and affordable and Yugyeom had been eyeing some up himself.

Youngjae had moved in with his brother shortly after his own graduation, leaving BamBam, Jimin, Yugyeom, Jungkook and Taehyung in what had been Yugyeom and friends’ old flat.

While he loved living that that bunch of energetic idiots, he did crave his own space with Jungkook. He knew Jungkook had been looking too, given he’d left his computer open with housing rental pages open one time and Yugyeom had found it; they’d even spoken about it once or twice but they had a few more months on their group lease to sort something out.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard Jungkook’s name being called.

A loud round of applause and woops from the balcony filled the air as the other man ascended the few stairs leading to the stage, striding across it to accept his papers. The Head of the University shook his hand and they paused for a moment to have their picture taken before Jungkook was moving off the stage with a glance back at Yugyeom.

Yugyeom honestly didn’t think he’d ever been this proud of someone before and he couldn’t help the grin that split his face.

After a little while longer, it was finally his own turn and he felt his hands shaking slightly with nerves. It would be just his luck to trip up the stairs or something equally as embarrassing, but luckily he made it up the stairs and to the Head without incident. It all happened so quickly and before he knew it he was off the stage and in the arms of Jungkook.

They hugged for what felt like forever and Jungkook stole a few chaste kisses before they were seated again, hands entwined.

Once the ceremony was over and they were outside to take some more pictures, they were swamped with both family and friends alike, constantly being congratulated and embraced from all angles and Yugyeom felt so loved he thought he could cry. A group picture was taken with their group and Jackson declared it was time to “go get smashed” to celebrate.

Yugyeom chuckled and swung his arm around Jungkook’s shoulder, the pair falling to the back of the pack as they left the University to go drink in some bar.

“I’m proud of you, Kook” Jungkook smiled shyly at him and nudged him with his shoulder.

“Me too, Gyeom”

 

_Moving Day;_

 

“That’s the last of the boxes” Yugyeom panted, dropping the cardboard box onto the floor alongside several others. “When did we even get this much stuff?”

Jungkook laughed and just shrugged, clearly they had amassed more shit over the years than they had realised, given the plenty of boxes and bags littering the floor. Alongside all of the new stuff they bought for their new apartment (thanks mainly to the graduation gifts of money they had received), Yugyeom could tell this would already feel like home.

In the end it had been Yugyeom who had properly asked Jungkook to move in with him and just him.

The elder man had been overjoyed and agreed instantly, not that Yugyeom was surprised, but it was still nice to know he wasn’t rushing things.

They were actually on the floor below Jackson and Mark, much to the delight of their Hyungs and both the pair and Namjoon and Jin had helped them move in, given they were the closest proximity.

The elder men had big their goodbyes when the last load had been dropped out, leaving their friends to settle in and unpack. The place wasn’t huge, just a one bed apartment, with an open-plan living area and kitchen, but it was all they needed. Any more space would have been unnecessarily expensive and would have just encouraged more hoarding.

“Where do we even begin?” Yugyeom asked, running a hand through his sweaty hair as he glanced around the cluttered space.

“This is a good start” Jungkook padded over, wrapping his arms around the taller man before stealing a slow kiss, Yugyeom’s arms quickly settling around his shoulders. Everything about it felt so domestic and Yugyeom didn’t mind that he was probably the wife in the situation. He would happily cook and clean for Jungkook if he could keep him around forever.

They’d both gotten jobs pretty quick after graduation, which was the biggest relief knowing that they’d have enough to cover their bills.

It was so strange to think back to how he used to be so infatuated by the image of Jungkook before he even really knew him. He never would have thought they’d be here, living together, without anyone else and starting a proper adult life together. Maybe even some day they’d have mini YugKooks running around, but he knew he was getting ahead of himself.

They were still so young, with so much ahead of them.

Realistically it wasn’t going to be easy, having work to pay attention to and other real life adult problems they would have to face together. But he wasn’t worried, even if maybe he was being a bit naïve.  
He loved Jungkook and Jungkook loved him just as much and if they’d made it this far, and his friends had made it in the real world, then they could – they would, too.

“As much as I’d love to give in to you, we do need to unpack, or we won’t even have a bed to sleep in” Yugyeom reminded Jungkook who had happily moved on to mouth at his neck, hands disappearing under his shirt sneakily. He felt Jungkook’s pout against his skin more than he saw it, but Jungkook nodded, pulling back to stare fondly at his boyfriend.

“Well let’s find the bedding first then” He smirked and Yugyeom just rolled his eyes with a giggle.  
Some things would never change, not that he wanted them to.

 

_3rd Anniversary;_

 

It had been a few months since the duo had officially moved into their new apartment and just about everything had been completed and now had a home.

The kitchen, surprisingly, had been the easiest part to do, given everything had a set place and it was pretty systematic to put everything away (also the ability to have snacks on hand was an added bonus). The worst had definitely been trying to fit all of their clothes into the relatively limited closest space they had in their bedroom.

Eventually they had to store some of their clothes in the built-in cupboards along the wall leading into their apartment.

Yugyeom had just about convinced Jungkook to donate some of the clothes he never wore anymore to a local charity and had done the same himself.

But they couldn’t be happier in their little home, with regular visits from all their friends, it wasn’t hard to become comfortable there. It was strange though, the thought that their 3rd anniversary was today and they were spending it properly alone, in their own home, not having to escape to a hotel to get some privacy.

Jungkook had told him that he was going to cook for once and that Yugyeom shouldn’t come home until 6. Given it was a Saturday and normally Yugyeom didn’t really leave the house on a weekend, too tired for working and teaching dance classes during the week to care to move, he was a bit stumped.

But he spent the day with the other youngest of their friends, who were all still sharing a flat between the 3 of them, Youngjae joining them for the day.

The distraction worked for a while and they spent some time playing games and watching movies, though it pained Yugyeom not to eat any of the takeaway that they’d ordered around half 5, knowing that in under half an hour he would be eating his boyfriend’s cooking.

As soon as the clock hit 6, he was bidding his friends goodbye and set about walking the 10-minute walk from their apartment to his own building.

He unlocked the door and instantly he smelled something delicious in the air and it made his mouth water. Jungkook had never been much of a chef, claiming that when Yugyeom’s food tasted so good, anything he made just ended up being disappointing. But knowing that he had cooked whatever the delicious smell was, made Yugyeom smile.

Making sure to shut the door noisier than usual, so Jungkook could hear his entrance, he toed his shoes off by the door and wandered in.

The lights were off other than a flickering glow of candles arranged on any surfaces available, including on the small 4-seater table, which was already set. Jungkook appeared out of the kitchen in a mucky apron, a bright smile on his face as he stepped quickly over to Yugyeom.

Their greeting was a kiss that Yugyeom made sure to savour, showing Jungkook just how thankful he was without words.

“Sit down, I’ll bring dinner over” He nodded and sat in the seat Jungkook had pulled out for him, watching in interest as Jungkook brought over two plates. Yugyeom’s mouth gaped as he saw what was on the plate – a thick cut of steak sat looking juicy on the plate, next to some golden looking chips and a mushroom sauce.

“Hyung…” He was amazed, he’d barely seen Jungkook cook anything other than noodles and chicken, so seeing something so complex was baffling.

Jungkook looked nervous but proud as he sat down opposite him, pouring them both some wine. 

Yugyeom shot him an affectionate look as they both cut into their steaks; they’d had a conversation over a dinner out once that Yugyeom liked his steak medium rare at the most and clearly Jungkook had listened carefully as his steak was cooked a perfect pink. “Wow, Jungkook where did you learn to cook like this?”

“I had Jin teach me a few weeks ago” The implication that Jungkook had practised at least a few times made his cheeks warm and he thanked the other man before taking a bite. It was as heavenly as it looked and Yugyeom let his eyes close for a moment as he made a noise of enjoyment, more than a little impressed with what his boyfriend had done.

They talked about whatever little thing popped into their minds, from the look on Taehyung’s face when Jimin accidentally smacked him in the nose, to Jungkook accidentally smashing a whole bottle of wine in his attempt to make the sauce, having to run out to buy another one before Yugyeom got back.

With a full belly and a slightly tipsy mind, Yugyeom stood to help Jungkook move the dishes to the sink. They playfully bumped each other’s shoulders and stole kisses and nips every few seconds, so it took them far longer than it should have.

“What’s for dessert?” Yugyeom mumbled against Jungkook’s lips hips resting against the counter the other had him pressed against.

“Well there is some ice cream in the freezer, but I’d much rather have you” Jungkook crooned, sucking Yugyeom’s lip into his mouth, a teasing smirk on his face. Yugyeom rolled his eyes at the cringey comment but hummed in agreement, backing them slowly across the apartment until they collided with the closed bedroom door.

Jungkook grunted as his lower back hit the door handle and Yugyeom muttered a hushed apology, reaching around to open the door.

Their room was beautiful, a perfect mashup of the duo, with various shades of blue and grey colouring the walls and furniture. The best thing though, was the king-sized bed that was in with the apartment because the last owners didn’t have enough space to take it with them – thank God.

The sheets were a soft, deep navy and Yugyeom could – had, spent all day wrapped up in them on several occasions.

His back hit the bed with a soft bounce and Jungkook crawled over him like a predator eyeing up his prey. Laying atop his boyfriend, his arms caged his head and he leaned down to barely brush their lips together. “Happy anniversary baby” Yugyeom almost laughed at the nickname Jungkook rarely used on him, but he was too busy thinking about how happy the overgrown child made him and he almost felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

“Happy anniversary” He leaned up to initiate a proper kiss, arms wrapping around Jungkook’s back firmly.

They spent several minutes just kissing lazily, basking in each other without any interruption. They had all the time in the world and they intended to use it. Clothes were shed equally as slowly, Jungkook reluctant to pull away from Yugyeom for too long.

Yugyeom rolled them over, gently pushing Jungkook into the mattress below him. “Let me ride you, let me take care of you”

Jungkook just groaned in agreement, shuffling to sit back against the headboard to watch as the younger grabbed the bottle of lube sat on their bedside table, not even bothered to hide it in a drawer. Shooting his boyfriend a sly smirk, Yugyeom swung his leg over Jungkook’s thighs, settling carefully on top of them and tossing the bottle at the other.

While Jungkook had once told Yugyeom how hot he found watching him finger himself, he much preferred the feel of the other over his own fingers.

He took a sharp breath when a cold finger teased at his rim, Jungkook’s other hand spreading his left cheek to feel around without being able to actually see what he was doing. 

Distracting himself when that same finger pushed in without really warming the lube, he sucked and nipped at Jungkook’s neck, making the skin flush a pretty pink. Sooner than he had expected, a second finger nudged in alongside the first as he had to consciously relax for it not to hurt.

He and Jungkook did this often enough that prep didn’t take as long as it used to.

Sensing his tension, Jungkook kissed his jaw, murmuring praise and encouragement, but he did slow down his fingers, giving Yugyeom the time he needed. The fingertips dragged lazily against his walls, sending little shudders down Yugyeom’s spine with each brush against his prostate.

Wrapping his arms around Jungkook’s shoulders, he let his head rest against the muscles there, whining when the finger spread within him.

Sometimes he loved to just let Jungkook wreck him with his fingers, make his cum untouched; but nights like that required a lot of patience on both of their parts and clearly Jungkook was not in that sort of mood. The fingers pulled out briefly after a few minutes so Jungkook could apply more lube, before the third finger pushed in too.

Biting softly into Jungkook’s shoulder, he panted and bucked his hips when Jungkook aimed straight for his prostate.

The burn was more pleasant than painful as Jungkook thrust his fingers in a sloppy rhythm, crooking and twisting until Yugyeom was writhing against him. Yugyeom’s erection leaked precum against Jungkook’s stomach and the slight friction he got whenever he ground back against him was more teasing than anything else.

“Kook, I’m ready” He whimpered when Jungkook gave one last harsh thrust before slowly removing his fingers, tips catching on the rim.

“Condom?” Jungkook asked, as he tugged Yugyeom’s head back for an answer; he shook his head and sat back so he could apply a generous amount of lube to Jungkook’s length. They were both clean and obviously only sleeping with each other and after three years together, they were more than comfortable to be this way.

Though they didn’t always do it without a condom, Yugyeom wanted the raw feel of Jungkook for their special occasion.

Sharing one last loving gaze, Jungkook’s hands came to rest on the other’s hips, guiding him into position as Yugyeom reached around behind him to line them up perfectly. With a deep breath he slowly sank down, eyes closing in concentration at the initial breach. The stretch was something Yugyeom was sure he’d never fully get used to.

He only stopped when he was sat fully on the other, eyes still closed and muscles tensed as he adjusted.

Jungkook gave him all the time he needed, tracing meaningless patterns on his skin in a soothing manner. While he certainly wasn’t complaining, Jungkook’s size was something that always left him a bit breathless, no matter how much preparation they’d done and it took him a few moments to relax enough to move.

Starting off slow, his thrusts were more gyrations, moving in circles that took his breath away. Their lips found each other naturally and large hands encouraged him to begin to rise and fall. Doing as he was told, Yugyeom shifted a bit, so his feet were more anchored, hands grabbing firmly at Jungkook’s shoulders to balance himself.

They both moaned as he rose until only the tip remained before falling back down harshly.

If there was one thing Yugyeom enjoyed more than most things, it was watching Jungkook’s face during times like this. His eyes were rolled back and his head lolled against the high headboard, mouth parted slightly in small grunts with every fall. He knew this position was a favourite of the older man’s and he was happy to indulge.

Feeling a wave of confidence, Yugyeom picked up the pace, ignoring the burn starting in his legs from constant use.

The sound of skin slapping was incredibly erotic and that combined with the raw drag of Jungkook inside of his, it made his head spin.

He already felt so sensitive and they’d barely started. It didn’t help that his untouched erection was smacking and rubbing against their stomachs with every bounce on his hips. Jungkook’s eyes refocused on him as the other leaned forward to suck on his Adam’s apple when Yugyeom tipped his head back on a particularly hard drop.

Their position was good, but not quite what Yugyeom wanted and Jungkook seemed to notice.

He paused Yugyeom’s hips, shuffling down the bed a bit to bend his own knees and plant his feet on the bed; the new angle jostled Jungkook against Yugyeom’s prostate and he stuttered out a groan, hips bucking impatiently. Jungkook just chuckled, reclining back and grasping Yugyeom’s butt to help give leverage to the thrusts.

His limbs cried out in a bit of relief as Jungkook lifted him easily on every thrust, his own hips canting up in time with Yugyeom’s falls.

The air was filled with almost constant moans and Yugyeom wasn’t even sure anymore which one of them the noises were coming from. The new angle and vicious speed of Jungkook’s hips created a constant attack on his prostate, sending sparks through his nerves that made his vision blur.

“Hyung” He whined, hands moving to steady himself on the pillows either side of Jungkook’s head as he hunched forward.

At this point his own body had pretty much stopped moving all together, letting Jungkook use him however he wanted and the feeling was heaven.

He didn’t get a verbal response, but one of Jungkook’s hands let his skin temporarily to reach around and grasp his weeping dick, tugging harshly and in no-way in time with his thrusts. The dual sensations wrecked any slither of sense he had left and he was pretty sure he was almost drooling.

His mouth wouldn’t let him tell Jungkook he was close, but the other clearly knew when his thumb swept over his head.

All of a sudden he was thrown over the edge, mind numbing and body tensing instantly other than the spasms wracking him as he came, all over Jungkook’s hand and chest. Gasping and jerking, Yugyeom was vaguely aware of Jungkook’s hips slamming up a few more times before a loud grunt signalled his own release inside of him.

They struggled to catch their breath as Yugyeom collapsed against Jungkook’s chest, limps feeling limp and heavy. 

Honestly, while all of their sex was good, that was easily the most intense they’d shared in a while, Yugyeom taking more time than normal for his mind to return to him. Jungkook waited for him, carding his non-dirty hand through Yugyeom’s hair absentmindedly as he sighed himself.

When Yugyeom didn’t feel like he was made so much of jelly, he winced as he lifted his sore limbs up, Jungkook slipping out of him.

God bless Jungkook when he mustered up enough strength to slip out of the room to get something to clean them up, leaving Yugyeom in his daze lying on the bed. His legs hummed in relief at not being overused anymore, stretched out fully on the duvet. Chuckling, he reminded himself why he normally let Jungkook do the hard work.

His other half was back in no time, gently mopping at Yugyeom’s skin until he was deemed clean enough, before helping them both under the covers.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better anniversary” Yugyeom mused, tucking his head into the junction of Jungkook’s neck as he rolled over to be closer to the other. “I love you, more than anything else in this world” He smiled, sated and drowsy, but as cheesy as it might have sounded, he truly meant it.

He wasn’t the scared boy he used to be, harbouring shy feelings for the other man.

More than anything else, he felt _safe_. 

“I love you more, my Yugyeommie” Jungkook preened, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead as he began to hum a tuneless melody, tempting the other boy into sleep before he could argue over it.

And as they passed another milestone, he was sure many new doors would open for them in the future. It was a journey they’d enjoy taking together.


End file.
